


We're The Losers On The Back Seats

by WaitingForMyHogwartsLetter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Glee Club, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Diyoza runs glee club, F/F, F/M, High School, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), M/M, Music, glee club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForMyHogwartsLetter/pseuds/WaitingForMyHogwartsLetter
Summary: Title from "Quarter Past Midnight" by Bastille.The 100 High School Glee Club AU.Pretty self-explanatory, enjoy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin (past), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Auditions

Clarke was determined to leave behind the drama of last year. The _drama_ being the fact that she found out her boyfriend Finn had another girlfriend, and it was evident that the other girl— Raven— was being cheated on _with Clarke._

Drama. 

But that was last year. This year was different. They were _sophomores_ this year. She just needed a new club to take her mind away from the stress that was her mother pressuring her into becoming a doctor. 

“Griffin! Just the person I was looking for,” John Murphy smirked as he hooked her arm in his and led her down another corridor. “I have a proposition for you.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Why do I _know_ I’m not going to like this?” 

“Relax, you’ll love it,” he replied unconvincingly, slowing to a halt directly in front of the club signup board. “Diyoza’s resurrecting the Glee Club.”

Clarke blinked, trying to figure out what he was getting at, “Why the hell would I join the Glee Club?” 

“Because A) you can sing, B) you need something to spend your time on since the drawing masterclass budget cuts and C) I can’t do it alone,” he smiled hopefully and she leant against the wall thinking it over. 

“I _can’t_ sing,” she wrinkled her nose. 

“You sing all the time!” He protested, persistent as ever. 

“In the car and in the shower, maybe!” she shot back. “Not like on stage, in front of people.” 

Murphy pulled a face, “The shower comment was oversharing a little, I’ve known you since we were six and I _don’t_ want to imagine my best friend singing in the shower. Because that would involve imagining you in the shower. If you were Harper McIntyre _maybe_ —” 

She cut him off, “The answer’s a no.” 

“Please? You owe me,” he pleaded. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Why do I owe you _this_ time?” 

“I came to your aid at your mother’s fancy medical gala event two months ago,” Murphy pointed out. “That place was like hell, you should owe me double but I’m willing to use both favours on this. Besides, it’s the perfect chance to break out your dad’s old music gear and you know it.” 

“You’re relentless,” she groaned. “Do you have a pen?” 

He shrugged, “Don’t need one.” 

He’d already put her name on the sheet. 

“Murphy, you dick!” 

He shrugged, grinning, “What can I say, Griffin? I knew you’d say yes. Now we just have to sort out your audition song and you’re ready to go.” 

“Kill me now,” Clarke sighed, gently knocking her head against the wall. 

“Not until after we win whatever competitions Glee Club involves,” he replied. “And we need to work on your dancing.” 

“I hate you,” she muttered under her breath but Murphy’s grin only widened in response. 

“But you _don’t._ ” 

~

Diyoza leant back in her chair in the auditorium, checking the sign-up sheet. Eleven names. Eleven candidates. They needed twelve people if they were going to compete, and if she wanted to breathe some life into this club enough to bring it back completely then these twelve kids better have some ounce of talent. 

First up was Octavia Blake. Now _that_ was a girl who definitely had talent. It was clear from the moment she walked onto the stage with a plan. Diyoza didn’t need to hear her to know that she was a performer, a dancer definitely, but the fact that she could sing was just an added bonus. She suppressed a smirk as the Blake girl stood centre stage and took a deep breath, nodding to Shaw on the piano to start. 

Plus the fact that she had picked an Adele song was a dead giveaway that she at least had confidence, and hopefully the talent to back it up. 

When Octavia had finished her rendition of “Set Fire to the Rain”, Diyoza was able to relax a little. If the rest of the kids were as good as this Blake girl, then the teams at Sectionals can give it their best shot and still come nowhere near as close. 

Octavia bowed, grinned, and accepted a piece of praise and two pieces of criticism— harsh, but fair— before running off into the wings where her brother was waiting. “Your turn,” she grinned. 

“Absolutely not, O. I’m not auditioning. I’d rather repeat sophomore year,” he replied sternly. 

She rolled her eyes, “Bellamy, _please?_ I know you can sing, _you_ know you can sing. All you need to do is prove to _Diyoza_ that you can sing. It’s not that hard?”

“No, Octavia. I’m not auditioning.” 

Octavia sighed, “Sooner or later you’ll cave, I have my ways.” 

“It’s not happening,” Bellamy shook his head. “Can we go? I need to finish my history essay.” 

“Nerd,” she bumped her shoulder against his affectionately before wishing good luck to Harper on her way out, who was almost in time for her turn. “I still think you should audition, even if you’re late.” 

Harper hovered hesitantly in the wings. There were two more people to audition before her turn, Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. Not auditioning together, although they might as well have been. Monty was up first and he brought a stool with him, barely taking up any of the stage as he sat down with his guitar. 

“I’m Monty Green,” he smiled at Diyoza. “And I’ll be singing ‘Home II’, with my guitar.” 

It wasn’t a song that Diyoza was familiar with, but the kid wasn’t bad and she ended up enjoying herself. 

_Broken stone, broken lighting_

_This house of doubt is what we know_

_Chasing down the silver linings_

_Of wounded minds and wounded souls_

_Ooh, ooh_

_We are coming home, we are coming home_

He finished and stood up, taking the comments with a shy smile and slinging his guitar over his shoulder. Diyoza liked him. 

Next up was a kid with goggles on top of his head and even though Diyoza wondered _why_ the boy was wearing them in the first place she decided not to question it as he introduced himself as Jasper Jordan, and appeared to have a conversation with Monty off stage before starting his _own_ backing track. 

“You see,” he started with a grin, “My boy Monty has a lot of talent, but he lacks… what’s the word Kane uses to describe me in class?” 

“A distraction?” Harper offered, but Jasper shook his head. 

“No, that’s not it. Well, it is, but it’s not… ah well, you’ll have to ask him,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I’m singing ‘You Make My Dreams’.” 

Jasper seemed to be a little more of an entertainer to Diyoza than a performer, but he did seem to catch everyone’s attention, which was more than a little impressive. He started off facing the back, turning around with a jump just before he started singing and Monty had to turn his laugh into a cough from the wings in an attempt to not distract his friend, who clearly hadn’t told anyone in advance about his how he planned to do his audition. Which apparently involved Monty, much to Monty’s dismay.

_What I want, you’ve got_

_And it might be hard to handle_

_Like the flame that burns the candle_

_The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah_

_What I got full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

_When you pull them all together_

He worked his way across the stage, bringing the mic with him and Monty covered his eyes as Jasper pulled him on stage with him. 

_And how? I can’t explain, oh yeah_

_Well, well, you_

_You make my dreams come true_

It was definitely Diyoza’s favourite audition to watch. Entertainment wise. Although she had a slight worry about whether Jasper would take it seriously or not, she had a feeling that one or two people would take the club a little _too_ seriously, which meant that Jasper was the perfect addition to balance things out. Even if he was a little pitchy at times. 

_You make my dreams come true._

She made her notes, and rolled her eyes before commenting on his performance and sending him and Monty (who was forced to take the chair with him) off the stage. 

The third person up was a girl named Harper McIntyre, singing an acoustic version of “Lush Life” by Zara Larsson with the piano accompaniment of Shaw. She was a little quiet at first, but once she got into the song and began to enjoy herself, around the end of the first chorus, Harper started to hold back a little less. She even moved to sit on the piano. 

_Went low, went high_

_Still waters run dry_

_Gotta get back in the groove_

_I ain’t ever worried_

_Went low, went high_

_What matters is now_

_Getting right back in the mood_

_I live my day as if it was the last_

_Live my day as if there was no past_

_Doing it all night, all summer_

_Doing it the way I wanna_

_Yeah, I’ma dance my heart out till the dawn_

_But I won’t be done when morning comes_

_Doing it all night, all summer_

_Gonna spend it like no other_

As she finished the song, Diyoza marked her down as a definite yes, even though her confidence needed a bit of work once she started enjoying herself she seemed to have a lot more fun. 

The boy up next was called Finn Collins, singing “She’s So Lovely” to a particular blonde behind the wings who could either be— according to Diyoza’s list— Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes, or Maya Vie. Whoever it was, they definitely didn’t reciprocate the feelings and seemed ready to leave if it weren’t for the boy next to her who shook his head and mouthed “You owe me”. The whole interaction was more interesting for Diyoza than the actual performance, so she didn’t pay as much attention to Finn’s singing after she realised that he could definitely sing, which meant that he was on the list. 

The blonde girl was up next and as if to prove a point against Finn’s “She’s So Lovely” she sang “Forget You” by CeeLo Green. She seemed to almost try and leave again but her persistent friend blocked the exit to the stage and folded his arms, sending her a knowing look and with a sigh she took her place behind the microphone. 

“I’m Clarke Griffin,” she took a deep breath. “And I’ll be singing ‘Forget You’.” Clarke shot a look at Finn and Diyoza tried to hide her smile. This girl was apparently not one to be messed with. The song appeared to be quite relatable as Clarke was more than a little enjoying herself on stage singing it, reminding Diyoza of the time she herself sang a song in her high school glee club about telling an obnoxious guy to get lost. 

Twenty years later and she’s six months pregnant with his child, but that’s another story entirely.

Clarke was marked as a definite on Diyoza’s sheet, and she sent the girl a wink as she left the stage. Clarke walked slowly off to the side and her friend put an arm around her. 

“You _killed_ it!” Murphy congratulated her. “And you killed him— Collins is sulking over there at your song choice.” 

Clarke managed a smile, “I just wish he wasn’t auditioning too. And that song? Ugh.” 

“Who cares, you were great, and now it’s my turn,” Murphy grinned. “Try not to fall in love with me, I’ve heard my singing has that effect.” 

She rolled her eyes, “In your dreams, Murphy.” 

Murphy strolled onto stage and adjusted the mic to his height, shaking his head at Shaw and instead plugging his phone into the amp at the side. “John Murphy, I’m singing Feel It Still.” 

The bass and the drums kicked in and he picked up the mic, winking at Clarke before he started. 

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_Think I’ll dust ‘em off_

_Put ‘em back up on the shelf_

_In case my little baby girl is in need_

_Am I comin’ outta left field?_

_Ooh, ooh, I’m a rebel just for kicks now_

_I’ve been feeling it since 1966 now_

_Might be over now, but I feel it still_

_Ooh, ooh, I’m a rebel just for kicks now_

_Let me kick it like it’s 1986 now_

_Might be over now, but I feel it still_

Diyoza couldn’t deny that he did seem to draw attention to himself on stage. His dance moves needed a little bit of work but at least he proved he had some, unlike some of the others who auditioned. And he was clearly having fun, which was always a bonus. 

_Ooh, ooh, I’m a rebel just for kicks_

_Yeah your love is an abyss for my heart to eclipse now_

_Might be over now, but I feel it still_

John also could clearly be given credit for bringing Clarke Griffin along, which he should definitely be praised for because something told Diyoza that she wouldn’t have come on her own. She marked him down for the team and gave him a few pointers before sending him on his way. 

The next kid was a quiet girl called Maya Vie, who introduced herself before singing “Riptide” with a ukulele. She was followed by Nathan Miller, singing “Pompeii” by Bastille with his bass guitar, who confessed he was only really supposed to audition for the band but his best friend’s little sister refused to leave him alone until he auditioned for the club instead. 

Diyoza was mildly surprised to find the kid of the new Principal auditioning, but Wells Jaha came in big with a brilliant version of “What If” by Coldplay and she instantly put him down on the list. 

Last up was Raven Reyes, who didn’t look as if she entirely wanted to be there, more like she was increasingly rethinking her decision with every moment she spent on the stage, but she auditioned anyway. Raven took a deep breath and received a reassuring look from Shaw before she started singing “Rock Bottom” by Hailee Steinfeld, with lots of emotion which made Diyoza think that she couldn’t have picked a better song. 

Eleven kids. 

Twelve places. 

They were all in, but it still wasn't enough if they wanted to win.


	2. Duets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their twelfth member still nonexistent, Diyoza sets the assignment of duets to the eleven glee club members, giving Octavia five days to find a partner and prepare a duet to sing. 
> 
> Raven and Clarke aren't exactly pleased about being paired together, but it isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, one of them could be paired with Finn, which would be about a hundred times worse. 
> 
> Of course, Murphy steals the show.

“My name is Ms Charmaine Diyoza, but please just call me Diyoza. For some reason unknown to myself I decided to take over the running of the Arkadia High Glee Club. I was in this club when _I_ was in school, but that does not mean I know what I’m doing. You can all sing, that much is true. Dance? Not so much that I’ve seen. Anyway, I’m here to win. So we need to whip you lot into shape.” 

Clarke couldn’t deny that it was definitely _one_ way to start off the year. Possibly not the way that she would have chosen, but it got everyone’s attention. She mentally ticked off the people she already knew. Monty and Jasper were in her chemistry class, Murphy had dragged her into this mess, there wasn’t a person at the Ark that _didn’t_ know Octavia Blake for various good or bad reasons, Finn was her ex, Raven was Finn’s other ex (precisely what she’d joined this club to escape, which evidently hadn’t gone to plan and Wells was her old best friend. 

Wells and Clarke’s relationship was… complicated, to say the least. They were great friends until they were ten, and then when his mom died he and his dad moved back to his dad’s hometown for a few years and Wells completely cut off all contact. That is, until he reappeared midway through last year, and this year his dad was the new principal. She had a feeling that they could get back into sync maybe, but it would take a lot of work considering she hadn’t heard from him in years. 

Which left Harper, Maya, Miller and Shaw, who Clarke realised she would just have to get to know through Glee Club, which seemed perfectly fine with her. Judging by the dopey look on Jasper’s face on the other side of the room as he looked at Maya, Clarke realised that he also wanted to get to know her. That was the same look Jasper spent all of last year giving to Octavia, so it was pretty easy to recognise. 

“Any questions?” Diyoza asked, leaning against the piano nonchalantly. 

Octavia’s hand shot up, “Do we have a name?” 

“A name isn’t exactly at the top of our priorities list right now, but if you have any suggestions feel free to announce them,” she replied with a shrug. 

Octavia nodded, pulling out a notebook and jotting down ideas as Diyoza moved on. 

“Your first assignment is to get you into pairs for duets. You need to be able to work as a team, so _I’ll_ be assigning the pairs,” she revealed. 

Octavia’s hand shot up again, “There’s an odd number of us.” 

“Congratulations, Blake. You just volunteered yourself to either sit out on the first activity or find yourself a suitable duet partner. I’ll give you a headstart. You have until the end of the day Friday to prepare a duet with said partner. Everyone else has until Thursday,” Diyoza smiled. “Don’t disappoint.” She turned to the rest of the class, “Your pairs are as follows. Wells Jaha and Finn Collins. John Murphy and Nathan Miller. Monty Green and Harper McIntyre. Jasper Jordan and Maya Vie. And finally—” 

_No,_ Clarke groaned inwardly. _Please no._

Raven’s eyes widened. _I would literally do anything, anything other than—_

“Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin.” 

The girls locked eyes, slumping back in their seats and praying for the world to end there and then. _Kill me now._

~

Raven felt like screaming. Or exploding. Or both simultaneously. She rested her head facedown on the desk in the robotics lab, muttering to herself. “I can’t work with her.” 

“Why not?” Monty shrugged, “Clarke’s nice. It wasn’t exactly her fault what happened last year.” 

“My boyfriend of two years cheated on me _with her._ It’s not exactly the foundation of a good friendship,” she snapped back, instantly feeling guilty for being short with him. “Sorry, I’m crabby.” 

Jasper laughed, “I don’t blame you, but take it down a notch? I’m trying to concentrate.” 

“Concentrate on what? And that’s easy for you to say, you both have good partners!” Raven sighed, returning to her project. 

Monty glanced at his best friend, who was typing frantically on his phone. “ _Someone_ is crushing. Hard.” 

“ _Someone_ is delusional. I’m not crushing,” Jasper laughed nervously. “What gave you that idea?” He received a raised eyebrow from Monty that made him cave instantly. “Okay, I might have a _tiny_ crush on Maya. Just a little.” 

“When she gave you her number you almost fell out the window,” Monty grinned. “More than a little.” 

Jasper rolled his eyes, “Easy for you to say, you got that look on your face when Harper was singing.” 

“She’s a good singer,” he defended himself. “But she’s _Harper._ It would take some sort of mind control to get her to go out with me. She’s awesome.” 

Raven raised an eyebrow at them, “You’re both ridiculous. You know that, right? You could just ask them to Homecoming.” 

The guys shared a look before turning back to Raven and shaking their heads. “Maybe next year.”

Jasper changed the subject, “So what songs are you doing for the duets?” 

Monty paused, “Harper’s suggested some, I’ve suggested some, we’re not sure though. What about you?”

“I haven’t exchanged two words with Clarke in a year,” she spun around, “And I’m not planning on—” 

“Hi Clarke!” Monty cut Raven off before she could do any damage. “What’s up?” 

Clarke hovered in the doorway, a smile plastered on her face to get her through the awkward interaction that was about to take place. “Actually, I’m here for Raven. I was wondering when you wanted to plan and practice the duet?” 

_At least she’s making an effort?_ Raven asked herself, before putting down her tools and picking up her bag. “I’m free now if you are.” 

“Cool,” Clarke smiled. “Do you want to go to the music room?” 

“Yeah,” she replied with a nod. “Sounds good.” 

~

Octavia arrived home and dropped her bag loudly on the wooden floor, announcing her arrival. “Bell?” she called up the stairs. “I need to complain about my day.” 

He laughed, ducking his head around the kitchen door, “First of all, I’m in here. Second of all, close the door behind you.” 

Bellamy was in the middle of making dinner, and Octavia gave him a quick hug at arms-length, careful not to get any sauce on her before she sat down at the same and put her head in her hands. “It’s a _nightmare._ ” 

“What’s a nightmare?” he frowned. 

“Glee club. We only have eleven members, which means I’m stuck without a partner for duets. Unless I can find someone who can sing and work well with me in time to perform on Friday… I’m screwed, Bell.” 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re complaining to me about this in hope that I volunteer, aren’t you?” 

“No,” she raised her hands in surrender. “Why would I do that? Unless it’s working.” 

He rolled his eyes at Octavia. “I’m not joining glee club, O.” 

“I just need a duet partner. It’s a one-time thing. Just this once. Please? I’ll do the dishes for the next week?” Octavia pleads, “We can do a song you like?”

“I think you’re forgetting you’re supposed to be doing dishes anyway?” Bellamy laughed, “Alright, fine. This is a one-time _thing._ I’m only helping you out this once. I’m _not_ joining the club.” 

_Oh, he’s definitely joining the club,_ Octavia thought to herself. _It was only a matter of time._

“You’re the best,” was what she actually said out loud.

~

An hour had passed, and Raven and Clarke were still in the ideas phase. Clarke leant back in her chair and slowed eased herself onto the floor, lying flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling as she groaned. “This is hopeless. We can’t agree on anything. Do we have _anything_ in common?” 

“Glee club?” Raven offered. 

“Which is what got us into this mess,” Clarke replied with a sigh. “What else?” 

Raven’s eyes widened. “We’re both really pissed at Finn?” 

“Kill two birds with one stone!” Clarke perked up. “Payback song _and_ duet assignment all in one. What’s the best anti-guy song you know?” 

She shrugged, “Take a Hint from that show Victorious?” 

Clarke whistled, “Jade West was definitely part of my gay awakening.” 

Raven snorted, “God, same.” 

“Do show choirs sing songs from tv shows though? I thought it was only pop songs and musicals and shit,” she asked. 

Quickly pulling out her phone, Raven scrolled through her music library. “Hustle, Pink. Same energy.” She pressed play and found the lyrics, handing over the phone to Clarke as she climbed up from the floor while the guitar kicked in. _“I gave you soft, I gave you sweet, just like a lion you came for sheep, oh no, don’t try to hustle me.”_ She nodded at Clarke who read the lyrics before taking over. 

_“You took my love, mistook it for weakness, I guarantee I won’t repeat this no, don’t try to hustle me.”_ Clarke grinned. Yeah, she definitely liked this song. Raven had better taste in music than she did boyfriends, but that was just another thing they had in common. 

_I live my life like a bullet in a gun_

_Give you all my love til my patience is done_

_Oh no, don’t try to hustle me_

_So don’t hustle me_

_Don’t hustle me_

_Don’t hustle me_

_Don’t hustle me_

Now all they had to do was learn the lyrics, which in Clarke’s opinion got even better with each verse. And surprisingly she found herself enjoying her time rehearsing with Raven. It was quite fun, especially considering they had a little more in common than they originally anticipated— once they actually started talking, that is. Clarke had a feeling she was going to hear an “I told you so” from Murphy later when she told him about it.

Raven had to admit that Clarke wasn’t as bad as she thought. It wasn’t her fault Finn dated her while having a girlfriend, considering she had no idea and they found out at the same time. It would be quite ironic if they turned into best friends now, but _baby steps._ They didn’t hate each other, and that was something. But they did hate Finn, so that was even more of a something. 

And they were both _very_ excited to sing on Thursday.

~

“So how’s your duet partner, Griffin? Getting on each other’s nerves or a match made in heaven?” Murphy asked down the phone, and Clarke rolled her eyes as she walked towards her mom’s car. 

“It wasn’t terrible, she’s not terrible, and our duet isn’t terrible. We still need to practice though,” she admitted to him. Murphy gasped audibly, and it was clearly fake but it made Clarke laugh. She could tell he was about to speak and cut him off before he got a chance to start. “If you say ‘I told you so’, I will murder you, Murphy. I will invent a way to reach through the phone, and I will throttle you.” 

Murphy laughed, “I can’t see you inventing telephone teleportation, but your new best friend Reyes is a genius, so maybe she can help?” 

“I hate you so much right now,” Clarke rolled her eyes at him and laughed. 

Abby Griffin reached over and opened the car door for Clarke to slide inside and put her seatbelt on. “Who are you talking to?” she asked, nodding at the phone. 

“Murphy,” Clarke mouthed back at her. 

“Hi Dr Griffin!” Murphy shouted down the phone, causing Clarke to wince and move the phone slightly further away from her ear. 

She rolled her eyes again, “He says hi.” 

Abby laughed, “Hi John.” 

“She says hi back,” Clarke informed him. “How’s your duet with Miller going?” 

“Showstopping,” he replied firmly. “Diyoza won’t know what hit her. We’ll be headlining regionals in no time, if that’s how it works. I have no idea what any of the show choir terms are.” 

She snorted, “Oh yeah?” 

“I’m telling you, Griffin. Miller and I have the same music taste, and he can play the bass guitar, and I can play the electric guitar. It’s great.” 

“What song are you doing?” 

“Not telling you, it’s a surprise.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at him. “Fine, then you can’t know about what song _I’m_ doing. See you tomorrow.” 

He hung up and Clarke was about to put her earbuds in when her mother reached out to stop her. “Wait a moment,” she told her, and Clarke put them down and set out to untangle the wires instead while her mother talked. “What was that about?” 

“Glee club, I told you I joined?” Clarke reminded her. 

Abby sighed, “I’m fine with you doing extracurriculars, just as long as they don’t affect your studies.” 

Clarke brushed it off, “It’s fine, Mom. It’s just singing and stuff, with the occasional competition or something.” 

“If you say so,” she warned. “With everything that happened last year, you lost focus. You need to get your grades back up if you want to work towards pre-med.” 

“I know.”

~

Thursday came quicker than ever. They were all nervous to perform in front of the group for the first time, and Clarke and Raven were no different. In fact, the _only_ person ready to show off seemed to be Murphy. Miller wasn’t as excited as him, but he tapped his guitar nervously from where he had perched himself on top of the large amp. 

Diyoza closed the door once the last person had arrived and looked around the room. “Who’s up first? Impress me.” 

Once no one else made a move, Murphy stood up and dragged a slightly-reluctant Miller into the middle of the music room. He picked up his own electric guitar— which he rarely brought into school, but this seemed to warrant its presence instead of just borrowing one of the school’s ones— and plugged it into the amp with a grin. 

He started playing, with the Dax from the band on drums behind him and Miller on bass next to him. Clarke recognised the song from one of Murphy’s shared playlists, it was called Way Back Down. And it was a damn good choice, she had to admit.

_Can we get right back_

_To where we started from_

_When we were just hanging out at your parents house, well_

_When it’s all said and done_

_I know you’re the one_

_‘Cause I’ll be_

_Hanging onto every word you say_

_It’s my way back down_

_And I’ll be waiting just to reach you everyday_

_On my way back down to you_

Miller took the next verse, _“Can we get right back, ‘cause I need something, someone to hold me up for now.”_

_Sometimes i feel so lost so lost so_

_When it’s all said and done_

_I know you’re the one for me_

_I’ll be_

_Be hanging on to every word you say_

_It’s my way back down_

_And I’ll be waiting just to reach you_

_Every day, on my way back down to you_

_To you_

Murphy took the guitar solo, and Clarke couldn’t help but tap her foot in time to the music. He was showing off, in a very Murphy-like fashion, but she was enjoying it. By the time they had finished, everyone was in a better mood and slightly less nervous to perform themselves. He winked at Clarke as he sat back down, and Miller took his place on top of the large amp again, resting his bass against him. 

“Impressed?” Murphy raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Very,” she laughed. “Good way to kick off the year.” 

He grinned, “How else, if not with style?”

Wells and Finn were up next, and it annoyed Clarke a little how good they sounded together. Her ex-boyfriend and her old best friend were singing “Shotgun” by George Ezra. She glanced at Raven who pulled a face at her, clearly having had the same thought that the two guys sounded annoyingly good. “Us next?” she mouthed across the room. 

Clarke nodded, pulling out her phone to one-handedly text Raven.

_Clarke Griffin_

> I like the way you think.
> 
> They won’t know what hit them.

_Raven Reyes_

> This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.
> 
> ;)

Almost as soon as Finn and Wells finished, Raven and Clarke stood up and took to the “stage” which was literally just the centre of the music room. There wasn’t any point using the auditorium for small things like this, but it would’ve been a little too daunting anyway if the seats were actually filled with their fellow glee club members. 

Raven handed the music to the band before moving to stand next to Clarke. “You ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied with a grin. “You?” 

“Ready to kick ass metaphorically and with music,” Raven answered, winking. _“I gave you soft, I gave you sweet, just like a lion you came for sheep, oh no, don’t try to hustle me.”_

Clarke started to sing, _“You took my love, mistook it for weakness, I guarantee I won’t repeat this no, don’t try to hustle me.”_

_I live my life like a bullet in a gun_

_Give you all my love til my patience is done_

_Oh no, don’t try to hustle me_

_So don’t hustle me_

_Don’t hustle me_

_Don’t hustle me_

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Murphy bobbing his head along to the music in his seat, visibly impressed. 

_A boy like you, you think you know it all_

_Build it up and you’re bound to fall_

_Oh no, don’t try to hustle me_

_I spend my days trying to do you right_

_But you’ve been blind, you can’t see the light_

_Oh no, don’t try to hustle me_

Finn's eyebrows shot up as both the girls winked at him at the end of the verse, and it may have taken a moment for him to realise that they were singing to _him_ , but once he did he went bright red and Raven and Clarke gained even more power, Raven resting her arm on Clarke’s shoulder at the end breathless and leaving their ex suitably embarrassed. 

They glanced at each other and took a bow, before collapsing into their seats grinning. 

“Impressed?” Clarke whispered to Murphy. 

“Now _that_ is how it’s done,” he hissed back. “You are going to own it this year, Griffin.” 

Her phone buzzed and Clarke glanced at it. 

_Raven Reyes_

> Nailed it. Did you see his face?
> 
> Priceless.
> 
> We should duet more often.

_Clarke Griffin_

> 100%.

Next up was Maya and Jasper, singing “No Matter Where We Go” sitting on two chairs in the centre. 

_We’ll make a livin’ darlin’, down the road_

_‘Cause I got you holdin’ on, to see where it goes_

_So don’t you feel lonely_

_I want you to know_

_I can take you out_

_I wanna drive around_

_With you with the windows down_

_And we can run all night_

Clarke smiled at Jasper. She didn’t know Maya that well yet, but the two of them had pretty good on-stage Chemistry. It wasn’t hindered by the fact that Jasper was well and truly head over heels for her by this point, but it didn’t look like his feelings were as one-sided as they were with Octavia last year, which was good for him. They finished and Maya gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, meaning that Jasper was almost frozen in place for a second until he realised that Monty and Harper needed the space to perform and he dragged himself up towards the seats in the audience with the largest shit-eating grin on his face that Clarke had ever seen. 

Monty picked up his guitar and sat down next to Harper, starting first. _“Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we’ll be counting stars. Yeah, we’ll be counting stars.”_

The band kicked in to back them up, and Harper took the fast bit. _“I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line, in my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find.”_ Then Monty joined in with her. 

_Old, but I’m not that old_

_Young, but I’m not that bold_

_And I don’t think the world is sold_

_On just doing what we’re told_

_I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing._

_I couldn’t lie, couldn’t lie, couldn’t lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

Monty was having fun, and so was Harper, and the fact that they sounded _really good_ together didn’t hurt as well. Monty was on the guitar when the guitar was necessary, but it seemed like more of a safety net once they got onto the chorus and they were backed by the band. 

_Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Lately I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars,_

_We’ll be counting stars_

Once they had finished, Diyoza turned to Octavia. “You think you can top those tomorrow? It’s not like I have any prizes, but I’d like to see you try.” 

Octavia smiled, “I have a partner. And if all goes well, we’ll have our twelfth member. He’s gonna take a little convincing to be a permanent addition, but I’ll get there.” 

“Perfect,” Diyoza nodded, impressed. “Everyone did really well today, I have a feeling this is going to be a great year. Keep me posted on name ideas.” 

~

The next day, it was time for Octavia’s performance and everyone was early for rehearsal because no one was sure who her partner would be. That is, apart from Monty, but he kept his mouth shut, which she was thankful for. Bellamy walked in begrudgingly, knowing that he couldn’t back out at the last minute because it was his sister and he’d never hear the end of it. That and she’d probably take a few months to forgive him, and they live in the same house. 

Diyoza glanced at him when they walked in together, remembering spotting him briefly at Octavia’s audition. They made quick eye contact before Bellamy looked away, silently willing the experience to go by faster. 

“Right, it’s finally Octavia’s turn and she has brought her own duet partner. Good luck, break a leg, also please don’t— it’s a lot of paperwork,” Diyoza gestured towards the middle of the room. “The floor is yours.” 

Bellamy couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, so he just smiled and followed Octavia into the centre of the room, the eyes of all the other club members on him. Monty pulled out his acoustic guitar and started playing it for them instead of the band as backing. 

Octavia nodded to her brother, grinning, before starting to sing. _“Waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my bow but I sweat my rust, breathing in the chemicals.”_

_“Breaking in and shaping up, checking out on the prison bus, this is it, the apocalypse yeah.”_ Bellamy followed, before they started the chorus together. 

_I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah, woah, I’m radioactive, radioactive_

Clarke raised an eyebrow when Bellamy started singing. She’d seen him around school before, and he was in the year above so they hadn’t shared any classes yet but she felt a little guilty for assuming that just because he was on the sports teams that he wouldn’t be into this sort of thing. Then again, she didn’t think herself into this sort of thing, and without Murphy’s help she wouldn’t be here. Clarke guessed that Bellamy had a nudge from Octavia like she did with Murphy, which was something they had in common. 

_I raise my flag, dye my clothes_

_It’s a revolution, I suppose_

_Painted rest, just to fit right in, woah_

_I’m breaking in, and shaping up_

_And checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse, woah_

Of course, she couldn’t exactly ignore the fact that he could sing really well. Like _really_ well. Both the Blake’s were clearly super talented which made him a welcome addition to the club. Although according to Octavia’s words yesterday, he was still going to need a bit of convincing. 

_I’m radioactive, radioactive_

_Woah, woah,_

_I’m radioactive, radioactive_

They also sounded amazing apart _and_ together, but Clarke supposed that it was to do with how in sync they were. 

As soon as the song finished, Bellamy tried to leave but Diyoza caught his arm and hauled him after her, “Not so fast, Blake. My office.” 

Octavia shrugged like she’d been expecting it, and just like that, rehearsal was over for the week. 

~

Diyoza sat down behind her desk and nodded at Bellamy to close the door behind them. “So,” she waited. 

“So…” he frowned, unsure of what she was getting at. 

“You come into my club and you sing like _that_ , but you come to my auditions and you don’t sing at all. Why?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

Bellamy shrugged, “Performing just isn’t my thing.” 

“It was your thing five minutes ago,” she countered. “And you were enjoying it, I could tell. You have talent, kid. Why waste it?” 

“It’s just not something I see myself doing,” he replied nonchalantly. 

Diyoza rolled her eyes, “The way I see it, we need a twelfth member. One waltzed right in, and now he’s going to leave again. Not on my watch. I’m attempting to resurrect this club and I’d appreciate it if we had a full team so that we could compete. Your sister Octavia is as talented as you—” 

“More, Octavia’s definitely got more talent,” he interrupted. “She’s born for this.” 

“Sweet of you to say, but you _also_ have that talent. But both your talent and hers will be wasted if this club can’t compete. You know how budget cuts work? If you can’t bring people to the school, bring sponsors, bring scholarships, it gets cut. The after-hours art club got cut because the exhibition got cancelled which meant no outside views. It got scrapped at the end of last year. Your sister is enjoying this, and it’ll get scrapped by the end of _next month_ if we don’t have a competition to work towards. Do you want that?” 

He sighed, “Not really. But I don’t exactly want to compete either. I’m in other teams, they take priority.” 

“Which days can you do?” 

“Today was a fluke, I have a makeup practice with Coach Pike tomorrow for missing it right now,” Bellamy revealed. 

“Can you do Thursdays?” she asked. “All you gotta do is turn up for Thursdays, and your sister can catch you up on anything you miss from the sessions in between. Can you do that, Bellamy?” 

Bellamy sighed, “Fine. For Octavia, I _guess_ I can make Thursdays.” 

Diyoza smiled, “Pleasure doing business with you, Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included/referenced in this chapter:
> 
> • Take A Hint - Victoria Justice & Liz Gillies (Raven & Clarke’s conversation)  
> • Hustle - P¡nk (Clarke and Raven’s duet)  
> • Way Back Down - Brighter Brightest (Murphy & Miller’s duet)  
> • Shotgun - George Ezra (Wells & Finn’s duet)  
> • No Matter Where We Go - Whitney (Maya & Jasper’s duet)  
> • Counting Stars - OneRepublic (Monty & Harper’s duet)  
> • Radioactive (acoustic) - Imagine Dragons (Octavia & Bellamy’s duet)


	3. Delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper decides a show might be a good way to promote glee club but it lands them in some hot water with Principal Jaha.

So it wasn’t Jasper’s fault _exactly_ that all twelve of them ended up in detention, but Clarke could without a doubt say that it wasn’t hers, and that her mother was going to _kill_ her. 

If the boredom didn’t kill her first. 

Bellamy rested his head on the desk, groaning loudly. “How the hell did we get into this mess?” 

All eyes turned to Jasper, “I mean…” he trailed off, trying to find the words. “It could’ve gone worse?” 

Murphy laughed, putting his feet up on the desk as he leaned back. “You think it could’ve gone better?” 

Octavia sighed, “It’s just another hour, we’ll get through it.” 

“Easy for you to say, Mini Blake,” Miller glanced at her. “You don’t have to walk home now the buses are gone.” 

“Relax, Miller,” she rolled her eyes. “Bell and I will drop you. And quit calling me Mini Blake!”

~

_Four hours earlier, give or take - Arkadia High Cafeteria_

Clarke dropped her tray on the table next to Raven and opposite Murphy, who was scowling at the former as he picked a fry out of his hair. Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation but to both her and Raven’s horror, and put the fry in his mouth and shrugged. “What?” He noted their expressions of varying degrees of disgust and pulled a face. “Five second rule?”

Raven rolled her eyes at him, “So are we clear on Jasper’s plan?” 

“Jasper’s plan is going to kill us all,” Murphy pointed out, waving his fork in the air to gesticulate his point. “Or at the very least any social respect we’ve managed to gain in the last year.” 

Harper joined them, opening her drink and shrugging. “I don’t know, I think it’s a good idea.” 

“You won’t think it’s such a good idea when we’re scraping gum off the underside of the desks in detention,” Raven pointed out. “Your hands are too nice for that. At least my hands are already stained in oil from working at MSCS before school.” 

Clarke frowned, “MSCS?”

“Mecca Station Car Services,” Harper explained. 

Monty slid into the seat on Clarke’s other side, “Mecca Station? How is Sinclair doing?” 

“He wants you to come and visit at some point,” Raven grinned. “But he’s still mad about the incident where Jasper almost blew himself up, so he’d prefer if you didn’t bring him.” 

Murphy looked around the table in concern, “In five minutes we plan on going ahead with an idea pitched to us by a kid who apparently almost once blew himself up, is no one concerned by that at all? I like my head attached to my body.” 

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Clarke nudged him with her elbow. “Jasper’s head is still firmly attached, and yours will be too by the end of the day.” 

“Before we go along with this plan, can we at _least_ find out how he almost blew himself up?” Murphy pleaded, “For peace of mind?” 

Raven sighed, “He wanted to teach himself how to hotwire a car using WikiHow, YouTube and luck, and Sinclair was livid. Gina thought it was hilarious and Wick thought Sinclair’s reaction was so overboard he tripped over a wrench while laughing and split his forehead open, so now he has a scar to remember Jasper by.”

“Why was Jasper trying to learn how to hotwire a car?” Harper wondered out loud. 

Monty sighed, “I asked him that and he replied ‘What happens if we get kidnapped, Monty? Huh? You’ll be happy I can hotwire a car then.’ So I pointed out that he _can’t_ hotwire a car, and then he sprayed me with a garden hose.” 

“Really?” 

“It’s fine, I got him back by waking him up the morning after tasting a bad batch of moonshine with a large bucket of water, so I’d say we’re about even,” Monty answered casually. 

Speaking of the devil, Jasper appeared and joined them with Maya close behind, squeezing them both into the small lunch table. “T-minus two minutes to our grand entrance, who’s excited?” 

“I’m not that jazzed, to be honest,” Clarke announced. “If we get in trouble, my mom would murder me.” 

“First of all,” Jasper raised a finger to illustrate his point. “‘Jazzed’? Really Clarke? You sound like my grandma, and second, your mom never has to know.” 

“She’s the school nurse! If I get detention for this it’s not exactly easy to hide, she _works_ here!” Clarke protested. 

Jasper shushed her and checked his watch. “Are you in or not?” 

She looked at the others before sighing and agreeing. “Of course I’m in. I’m not going to be the only one not doing this.” 

“Missing out on all the fun, Princess?” Bellamy scoffed as he and Octavia sat down.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Bellamy, I just said I’m in.” 

“Am I in time?” Finn asked as he leant over the table, stealing one of Monty’s fries. 

“They haven’t started, so definitely,” Miller replied from behind Clarke. “Are we doing this or what?” 

“We’re doing it,” Jasper confirmed, sliding his tray along the table and climbing up to stand on it. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… the Arkadia High Glee Club! Free of charge, for your lunchtime viewing pleasure.” 

The band, who he had most definitely roped into this, plugged their gear into the extension cord in the corner and started playing. 

_“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me,”_ Jasper started, forcing the others to join in. 

Harper was first, climbing up onto the table next to him, _“This woman is my destiny, she said, ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me.”_

 _“We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical kryptonite,”_ Murphy and Clarke sang. _“Helpless to the bass and fading light, oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together.”_

 _“She took my arm,”_ Raven held out a hand to help Octavia on top of a different table so they could continue together. _“I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said.”_

_Oh don’t you dare look back,_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said, you’re holding back_

_She said, shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny,_

_She said, ooh-ooh,_

_Shut up and dance with me_

Bellamy rolled his eyes in disbelief, as by the part the lunch hall was seemingly split down the middle with people enjoying the impromptu show and people wishing it would stop so that they could get along with their lunch. Even so, he sang the next verse solo, much to the chagrin of his teammates on the football team. _“A backless dress and some beat-up sneaks, my discotheque, Juliet teenage dream, I felt it in my chest as she looked at me, I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together,”_ he winked at Clarke and she raised an eyebrow as Finn continued. 

_“She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said…”_

_Oh don’t you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said, you’re holding back_

_She said, shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny,_

_She said, ooh-ooh,_

_Shut up and dance with me_

Jasper led the enthusiastic half of the room in clapping to keep time during the instrumental break, even though Clarke’s eyes widened as Miller and Maya changed tables, as she spotted out of the corner of her vision Principal Jaha walking in. As his son was about to have a solo. 

Wells wasn’t as vigilant and he had no idea his father was about to walk through the door as he sang the next verse, _“Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future, I realise this is my last chance, she took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said…”_

Too late to stop now.

Clarke stepped down from one table and across to another to sing in a trio with Octavia and Raven, _“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me, this woman is my destiny, she said ooh-ooh, shut up and dance!”_

_Don’t you dare look back,_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said, you’re holding back_

_She said, shut up and dance with me_

_This woman is my destiny,_

_She said ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me_

_Ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me._

The band disappeared to avoid the wrath of Jaha, but he seemed to be smiling so Clarke briefly wondered if they’d gotten away with it, that is until Finn trod on someone’s lunch tray getting down and accidentally launched mashed potatoes across the room. 

The performance might not have gotten them into detention, but the subsequent food fight did. 

Clarke jumped down from the table and narrowly missed getting showered in fries, taking shelter behind the nearest large object which unfortunately turned out to be Bellamy, and he got his in the face with both the fries and the following piece of chocolate cake that was launched straight after. 

Jasper was enjoying himself, as he caught a piece of chocolate cake with his face and ended up having dessert early, until Maya pulled him down next to her under a table and out of the way of the oncoming food bullets. 

Murphy dragged Raven out of the way just in time to avoid drowning in custard and by some miracle all of the flying food seemed to miss Octavia as she managed to come out of the mess completely unscathed. 

“ENOUGH!” Jaha bellowed, fuming as he pulled two french fries from his suit pocket. “The twelve of you, in my office _now_.” 

~

Kane looked at them disappointedly as he came in to check on them, “Some of my brightest students!” He shook his head, “Starting a food fight? I almost can’t believe it.” 

Jasper shrugged, “In our defence, the food fight was by accident, the _show_ was intentional.” 

“The show was surprisingly good,” Miller laughed. “We were just vibing.” 

“And now I have to ‘vibe’ with green beans stuck to the bottom of my shoe for the rest of my day,” Kane sighed. “I never thought of you lot as a bunch of delinquents.” 

“Delinquents,” Octavia whispered, before sitting bolt upright in her seat, her eyes growing wide. “Delinquents!”

Kane raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Octavia, that is what I said.” 

Octavia grinned, “Is anyone else thinking the same thing I am?” She looked around at the others, “All in favour of using Delinquents as our new Glee Club name?” 

Bellamy considered it, “It’s not half bad.” 

“I’m in,” Miller agreed. 

“Show of hands?” Octavia looked around the room as the others slowly put their hands up. “So it’s sorted then. We’re the Arkadia High Delinquents. Has a nice ring to it, and it’ll probably send Jaha through the roof. No offence, Wells.” 

Wells shrugged, “None taken. I mean, he did put us in detention.” 

“Thanks Vice-Principal Kane, we’ve been trying to come up with a name all week!” Octavia beamed, and Kane put his head in his hands and groaned loudly.

“Thelonious is not going to be happy about this,” he muttered, shaking his head as he picked up his bag and shut the door behind him. 

Jasper grinned madly, “A name is the first step to greatness. And we made a good impression on everyone apart from Jaha and Kane today, which is good.” 

“And to think,” Maya laughed. “I was hoping to blend in and keep my head down this year.” 

“Why fit in when you were born to stand out?” Jasper quoted, “Dr Seuss.” Monty shook his head in disbelief, laughing quietly and Jasper took it as an invitation to continue, “It’s true! We were _born_ to be wild.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, “Now you’re just quoting song lyrics.” 

“Not true!” He protested, but Miller was already drumming on the desk the beginning of the Steppenwolf song with two pencils. 

He tapped on the desk and bobbed his head, _“Get your motor runnin’, head out on the highway…”_

Unable to resist a good song, Bellamy joined in. _“Looking for adventure, in whatever comes our way.”_

Octavia grinned, _“Yeah darling gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace…”_

 _“Fire all of your guns at once, and explode into space,”_ Raven continued. 

Monty and Jasper started at the same time, in complete sync, _“I like smoke and lightning, heavy metal thunder, racing with the wind, and the feeling that I’m under…”_

Harper laughed before taking the next lines, _“Yeah, darlin, gonna make it happen, take the world in a love embrace, fire all of your guns at once and explode into space…”_

 _“Like a true nature’s child, we were born, born to be wild,”_ Wells began doing the cringiest air guitar Clarke had ever seen and she took over the next line.

_“We can climb so high, I never wanna die…”_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

Murphy opened garage band on his phone simultaneously and played _and_ air-guitared the guitar solo before singing the verse, _“Get your motor runnin’, head out on the highway, looking for adventure, in whatever comes our way…”_

_Yeah, darling, gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once and_

_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature’s child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high, I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included/referenced in this chapter:
> 
> • Shut Up And Dance - WALK THE MOON (lunchtime flash mob)  
> • Born To Be Wild - Steppenwolf (detention mix)


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone has been looking forward to the Homecoming dance. That is, until they find out that in order to help with budget cuts, Diyoza has volunteered the glee club to take shifts as the evening's live music. 
> 
> While Murphy attempts to be a good wingman to Monty and Jasper tries to spike the punch, good tunes are sung and good times ensue.

Of course, a few weeks into school was the homecoming dance. Some dreaded it, some picked out outfits before the school year even started, and some couldn’t be bothered to go at all. Jasper was determined to spike the punch with moonshine, Monty was on the fence about whether or not he should ask Harper to dance, Maya was determined to ask Jasper to go with her (but she had no idea now) and Bellamy had already scored a senior Gina Martin as a date. Octavia, being Octavia, had guys lining up to ask her to the dance and she had accepted to go with a kid called Atom. 

Clarke didn’t have a date, and nor did she want one so her, Raven, Miller and Murphy decided to go as a group, although Murphy had prepared to spend most of the time being Monty’s wingman while Jasper carried out his moonshine punch plot. 

The flaw in all of their homecoming related plans? 

Diyoza had fixed Jaha’s budgeting crisis by signing up the Delinquents to perform at various times during the evening instead of hiring an actual band. Clarke wasn’t sure why, but it meant that each of them had to take it in shifts if they were interested in enjoying the night. 

Clarke had decided on a lacy off-the-shoulder blue dress and she slipped a pair of silver strappy heels on to meet the others outside the dance. Murphy raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over, “You don’t look terrible.” 

“You don’t look terrible either,” she smirked. “Raven, Miller.” 

“Hey, Clarke,” Raven waved. “Jasper and Maya took the first shift which means we have about fifteen minutes before Jasper starts his moonshine related endeavours. Punch, anyone?” 

“Good plan,” Miller laughed. “That shit’s nasty.” 

Clarke pulled a face, “It’s not that bad, but it’s preferable not to start drinking it _this_ early in the evening.” 

“Smart,” Murphy nodded as they walked in, glancing at Maya and Jasper who were just starting to start sing “Add It Up”. 

Maya smiled, holding the mic and glancing at Jasper, _“Day after day, I will walk and I will play, but the day after today, I will stop, and I will start…”_

The guitar kicked in by the time they’d made it over to the punch bowl, where Monty and Harper were chatting. Harper instantly struck up a conversation with Raven and Clarke watched with a smile as Murphy led Monty to one side to wingman him. Miller watched them leave and when Clarke shot him a look he simply shrugged in response and replied “I only date dudes, I’ve got no clue how girls work.” 

Clarke laughed, “I like guys _and_ girls, and despite being one of the latter I _still_ can’t figure them out.” 

They silently fistbumped and watched their friends on stage.

Jasper grinned, looking at Maya out of the corner of his eye as he sang. _“Why can’t I get just one kiss? Why can’t I get just one kiss? Maybe some things that I wouldn’t miss, but I look at your pants and I need a kiss.”_

Murphy returned to the group with a smirk as Monty and Harper left to prepare to relieve Jasper and Maya from the stage. He grabbed a cup and watched them go. “He better not screw this up,” he muttered as he downed it. 

“You rooting for them?” Clarke grinned, nudging him playfully as Octavia and Atom arrived. 

“Aren’t we all?” Raven tipped her glass to where they were waiting near the stage. “They’ve spent the last year pining over each other, and somehow it went unnoticed. All it took was one shitty music club to bring them together. He’ll be working on something in the lab all Harper this and Harper that.”

Murphy laughed, “McIntyre’s in my english class, she sits in the back row next to me and stares at the back of his head every wednesday period three.” 

“God, they’re hopeless,” Clarke smiled into her cup at them and Monty sent a small wave in her direction. “They’re practically made for each other.”

“I’ll get them together eventually,” Murphy shrugged.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, “So, matchmaker, gonna set me up with anyone?” 

“That depends, Reyes, do you have your eye on anyone?” He raised an eyebrow back at her and she shook her head. “Well, I’m always around,” he teased. 

Raven mimed puking, “No thanks, I think I’ll stay single.” 

“You and Clarke would be a good couple,” he added, “Plus it would be the ultimate power move against Finn.” 

Clarke snorted, “I think the punch has gone to your head.” 

Raven agreed, “Ditto.”

Monty and Harper took over from Jasper and Maya and Murphy raised an eyebrow as Jasper disappeared off to one side, presumably to grab some of his moonshine stash, with Maya following him with a sigh. The pair on stage had started singing “Happy” by Pharrell Williams and Clarke almost did a double-take at how good they sounded together. She’d heard them together for the duet assignment but they sounded different on stage with the band behind them and mics in front. 

“At least there’s one good thing about us having to do the music,” Miller piped up. 

“And what is that?” Murphy scoffed, “The exposure?” 

Miller rolled his eyes, grabbing Clarke and pulling her towards the dance floor. “The tunes are better than last year.” 

Clarke, caught off guard at being pulled to dance, grabbed Murphy and pulled him with her, who in turn linked arms with Raven and soon all four of them were dancing and clapping along to the music. 

~

At some point, Clarke, Octavia and Raven ended up singing “Cheap Thrills” together, getting everyone on the dance floor to give Jasper a bit of time to put his plan into action while the punch table was unpopulated. They had to try not to laugh mid-verse as Diyoza grabbed Jasper by the arm and hauled him away from the punch table, stationing Kane by it to avoid any further incident. 

Octavia disappeared after a performance of “Crazy in Love”, leaving Raven and Clarke to sing “Don’t Start Now” before Bellamy tagged in to take a shift and replace Raven while his date Gina grabbed some thankfully moonshine-free punch. 

Even though he was reluctant to start every performance, Clarke rolled her eyes when she realised that Bellamy was a natural performer, launching straight into “Can’t Stop The Feeling” so she could grab a bottle of water. She returned to the stage in time to sing “Since U Been Gone” with him before Clarke was simultaneously relieved of her position by all of the guys at once so they could do a group version of “Uptown Funk” while the girls danced. 

Clarke met up with the rest of the girls, including Gina to chat and dance while the guys sang behind them. She glanced up at them and caught Murphy’s eye mid “hot damn!” and almost burst out laughing at how much the seven guys were getting into it.

_I’m too hot, hot damn_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I”m too hot, hot damn_

_Say my name, you know who I am_

_I’m too hot, hot damn_

_And band ‘bout that money, break it down_

“It’s kinda funny how good they sound,” Gina laughed, watching her date throw an arm around Miller during the chorus. “You guys have had like three club sessions.” 

“Yeah,” Raven shrugged. 

Octavia pulled a face, “I guess we just clicked. You should join us for a group performance at some point, if you can sing.” 

Gina smirked, “I can sing alright.” 

“Brilliant,” Harper grinned, “Maybe you can even try out for glee?” 

The smile fell from Gina's face quickly, “This year is hell, I don’t think I can pick up anything else, sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it,” Raven shrugged. “Senior year sounds horrific.” 

“It is,” she replied. “Enjoy yourselves while you still can.” 

The song finished and Murphy and Miller stayed onstage to sing “Mr Brightside” while the others came down to say hi. Bellamy draped an arm around Gina and leant up to kiss his cheek, mumbling something about how good he was. Maya went straight to the punch table which caught everyone’s attention as Jasper was clearly nowhere to be seen. 

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as Kane followed Maya out into the hallway, a look of concern on his face and Jasper climbed out from under the table to dose the punch bowl before sneaking back out a different door. 

“He finally did it,” Bellamy laughed. “I’m impressed.”

Raven scrunched her face up, “You won’t be impressed when you’re three cups in.” 

“I’ll get back to you after two,” he decided.

Harper put an arm on Monty’s shoulder, leaning on him as she thought. “Who’s going next? Night’s almost over.” 

Wells shrugged, “I’ll take a solo, and so will Finn, judging by who’s been on so many times… I think that only leaves Octavia and Bellamy each for a solo unless they can drag someone up to duet with them.”

Octavia grabbed Harper and grinned, “We’ll take the next slot. See you on the other side.” 

Within minutes they were singing “Call Me Maybe”, followed by “You’ve Got The Love”.

~

Maya followed Jasper out into the hallway, laughing breathlessly in disbelief as they collapsed against a row of lockers. Jasper brushed a piece of hair out of his face, “We did it. This will be my legacy.” 

She ducked her head, her smile growing wider, “I thought you said the other day that your legacy would be almost setting fire to the chem lab last year? And then two weeks ago your legacy was the lunchtime performance turned food fight?” 

“A man can have more than one legacy,” Jasper grinned. “You were brilliant! Kane completely fell for your amazing acting skills!” 

Maya rolled her eyes, “It was nothing, all I did was tell him about the leaky water fountain and he followed me outside. You were the one who _caused_ the leak in the first place.” 

“But it wouldn’t have pulled together without you!” he protested, shaking her by the shoulders, “You’re brilliant! I could kiss you!” 

Jasper seemed to realise what he had said after a moment because his eyes widened and he took a step back, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Maya stepped forwards in a bout of unprecedented confidence, “What’s stopping you?” 

His eyebrows shot up, disappearing under his dark curls before Jasper registered what she had said and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers before either of them could change their minds. 

From the other end of the corridor, Murphy did a double take to make sure that he wasn’t imagining it. Nope, that was Jasper alright. And Maya. Kissing. By the lockers. He blinked, before deciding that telling the others about this new development was a hundred times more important than going to the bathroom, which is where he was originally supposed to be going. 

He turned back into the gymnasium and skidded to a halt next to where Monty and Clarke were chatting, a grin on his face. Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, convinced that he’d barely left a minute earlier to pee. 

“Guess what I just saw,” Murphy nodded in the direction of the hallway. 

Monty shrugged, “What?”

“ _Guess_ ,” he prompted. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Kane and Jaha making out? It’s the only gossip I can think of that would put you in a mood like this.”

Murphy and Monty’s eyes widened in horror at her suggestion, before Murphy finally caved and told them. “Jasper and Maya in the hallway kissing. Team Jaya for the win.”

Monty pumped his fist, “Yes, Jasper!” 

Murphy tried to hide his smile as he raised an eyebrow at Monty, “You should take notes, kid. At _least_ ask Harper to dance, even if it’s as friends.” 

“We’ve danced!” Monty protested. 

“To a _slow_ song,” Clarke clarified, catching Murphy’s drift. “‘I Gotta Feeling’ isn’t what he means.” 

Monty sighed, “Fine. I’ll ask her for the last dance. Happy now?”

“Very,” Murphy and Clarke replied simultaneously.

He rolled his eyes, disappearing to find her. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Murphy, “Weren’t you on your way to the bathroom?” 

Murphy seemed to remember how badly he needed to pee because he jetted across the gymnasium and disappeared out of one of the open doors. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head in disbelief. Her friends really were ridiculous sometimes. 

She poured herself a cup of punch and instantly regretted it as the moonshine hit the back of her throat. Clarke pulled a face and winced as it went down, resolving to have a word with Jasper and Monty about this particular batch later as soon as Monty had finished dancing with Harper and Jasper had pried himself away from Maya’s face.

“Fucking hell,” Bellamy coughed, putting the cup back down.

Somehow Clarke hadn’t noticed him arriving, but she turned to face him and shrugged, “You get used to it, but they’ve definitely had better batches than this.”

“Better? Anything is better than this,” Bellamy laughed, filling a cup anyway. “For some unknown reason Gina wants to try it.”

“I wish her good luck in that case,” Clarke raised an eyebrow. “When are you on?” 

“Two minutes,” he sighed. “I’m closing. I’ve got to do one slighting slower song and then the slow dance song which means my date is without a partner.” 

Clarke smiled apologetically, “That sucks. Better make the most of the next two minutes then.” 

~

Five minutes later and Bellamy was nearing the end of “Chasing Cars” and about to start the song for the slow dance. Sighing, Clarke put down her drink and made her way over to the stage as he finished the song. He raised his eyebrows as she joined him up there for the final chord, a silent question hanging in the air. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, taking the mic from him, “Go enjoy your slow dance, Romeo. Leave the dateless to close the show.” 

He smiled, “Thanks Princess.” 

She watched as the light guitar chords filled the room and people began to pair up for the slow dance, whether it was with their dates or their friends. Maya and Jasper were one of the first couples on the dance floor, and as far as Clarke could see either Monty or Harper had worked up the nerve to ask the other to dance and they followed them soon after. Octavia led Atom as far as possible away from where Bellamy was dancing with Gina.

 _“Oh, the city’s sleeping, every streetlight’s calling out your name,”_ Clarke sang with only the acoustic guitarist of the band backing her up. _“Oh, I must be dreaming, even though I’m wide awake, could’ve sworn I saw your face…”_

_Heartbeats spin the world around_

_Tall ships and sunsets touch the ground_

_Straight lines, they circle back to you_

Bellamy and Gina swayed in the centre of the dance floor but he directed them so that Gina was facing away and he was looking at the stage, to mouth to Clarke, “Thank you.”

Mid-verse, she could only smile in acknowledgement as she sang, _“‘Cause I’m always yours, I’m always yours, though we kiss into the distance, how could oceans come between us?”_ They kept eye contact for a little while, even as he danced with Gina and Clarke was glad to have helped her new friend, even if he was kind of annoying a lot of the time. 

_And when the lighthouse fires feel a world away_

_Then you just have to remember_

_That the dark won’t last forever_

_I’m always yours_

_Lost in lonely time zones_

_In the middle of my night you’re waking up_

_It feels like every road sign_

_Is a language I don’t know_

_Takes me far away from home_

Maya buried her head on Jasper’s shoulder and he closed his eyes as they swayed to the sound of Clarke’s singing. To Clarke’s surprise, she watched as Raven let out a dramatic sigh and pulled Murphy onto the dance floor with her for the rest of the song, muttering something about “Not letting a good slow song go to waste” and “We’re dateless and moping, it’s disgusting— we have to dance”. 

_Heartbeats spin the world around_

_Tall ships and sunsets touch the ground_

_Straight lines, they circle back to you_

_‘Cause I’m always yours_

_I’m always yours_

_Though we kiss into the distance_

_How could oceans come between us?_

_And when the lighthouse fires feel a world away_

_Then you just have to remember_

_That the dark won’t last forever_

_‘Cause I’m always yours_

_I’m always yours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included/referenced in this chapter:
> 
> • Add It Up - Violent Femmes (Jasper and Maya duet)  
> • Happy - Pharrell Williams (Monty and Harper duet #1)  
> • Cheap Thrills - Sia (Clarke, Octavia and Raven)  
> • Crazy in Love - Beyoncé (Clarke, Octavia and Raven #2)  
> • Don’t Start Now - Dua Lipa (Clarke and Raven duet)  
> • Can’t Stop The Feeling - Justin Timberlake (Bellamy’s solo)  
> • Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson (Bellamy and Clarke duet)  
> • Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars (Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, Jasper, Monty, Finn and Wells)  
> • Mr Brightside - The Killers (Murphy and Miller duet)  
> • Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen (Octavia and Harper duet)  
> • You’ve Got The Love - Florence + the Machine (Octavia and Harper duet #2)  
> • I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas (Finn’s solo)  
> • Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (Bellamy’s second solo)  
> • Always Yours - BANNERS (Slow song sung by Clarke)


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start the preparations for the Delinquents' first show choir competition: Sectionals. 
> 
> Challenge one? Pick the songs.

“Sectionals is two months away,” Diyoza announced, folding her arms. “The theme is ‘Support’. Any suggestions?” 

Octavia, usually the first to put her hand up seemed momentarily stumped for once. She sank down in her seat and tapped her pencil against her leg as she thought. Surprisingly, Maya was the first to have an idea “Lighthouse by Georgia Ku?” 

Diyoza tossed her a whiteboard marker, “Write it down, kid.” 

Maya stood up and hovered by the dry-erase board, writing down her song suggestion and waiting for any others. Monty shrugged and offered, “Be Here For You, Sam Tinnesz?”

“You Will Be Found from Dear Evan Hansen!” Harper blurted out, grinning. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged, calming down slightly. “What? I like musicals.” 

“Lean On,” Clarke suggested. “That’s a good one.” 

Bellamy agreed before supplying “Count On Me, Bruno Mars.” 

“Don't Give Up On Me?” Miller piped up. 

“There For You, Martin Garrix and Troye Sivan,” Octavia finally found one. 

Diyoza whistled, “That’s quite a few choices. We can only pick three though, so which ones are priorities?” 

“Please can we do You Will Be Found? Please?” Harper bounced hopefully in her chair, “It’s legendary. Unbeatable. Can’t top it. Like you might as well—” 

She got cut off by Diyoza, “The enthusiasm is nice, but we can _only pick three._ How are we going to settle this?” a

Octavia chewed on the end of her pencil. “Votes? Groups?” 

“I don’t recognise at least a few of those songs,” Wells admitted. 

Clarke smirked, “You always did have a music taste that was like twenty years older than you are.” 

“I was ten!” he protested. 

“And you haven’t changed!” she laughed back. 

Raven hesitated, “If we had a vote, would it be an open or closed vote?” Someone suggested “open” and someone else suggested “closed”. “And how will we decide whether it’s open or closed or not?”

“With another vote?” Finn tried to be helpful. 

Clarke shot him a look, “And will _that_ vote be open or closed?” 

Murphy let out a laugh and disguised it as a cough once he read the vibe of the room. “Why don’t we vote for one main one, and then just make the others a competition?” 

Diyoza raised an eyebrow at him, “A competition? What were you thinking, John?” 

Murphy wrinkled his nose at the use of his first name before explaining, “If you want to do a song then you go in the group for that song and just… prepare a performance. Like we did with the duets, and last week with the trios. Winning group’s song goes first, runner ups second or something and then the main song can go last. Everybody wins… I think.” 

She nodded in approval, “Not bad. Not a bad idea at all. All in favour?” 

“Wait,” Raven cut in. “Will this vote be open or closed?” She got hit by a flying ball of crumpled sheet music. “Okay, okay.” 

All hands raised in a collective agreement over Murphy’s idea and when they lowered them again Clarke nudged Murphy with her elbow on the way down. “Look at you making good suggestions. Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his grin, “Shut up, Griffin.” 

Diyoza took command of the room again, “I’m going to read out the names of the songs, raise your hand or something to vote for the song that is completely safe. The one we’ll finish on. The one that isn’t up for contention via the competition. Lighthouse?” Maya’s hand shot up, and Finn’s followed it, apparently having recognised the song. Diyoza took the pen from Maya as she went back to her seat, tallying two on the board next to the suggestion. “Be Here For You?” 

Monty raised his hand, with Raven supporting him on it. Diyoza noted down the two votes and asked for the next one. 

“You Will Be Found?”

Harper’s hand shot up so fast she almost fell off the chair, and in a slightly less manic fashion was followed by the hands of Murphy, Miller and Octavia. Considering there were eight votes gone, and only four remaining, unless all four of them were going to vote on the same one then the winner was pretty apparent. 

Diyoza sighed, “There’s four of you left, and four songs left. What were you going to vote for? Unless you’re all on the same one— which I doubt— then we have a clear winner.” 

“Lean On,” Clarke shrugged. 

“Count On Me,” Bellamy repeated his suggestion. 

“Don't Give Up On Me,” Wells announced. 

“Lean On,” Jasper confirmed. 

“Then that settles it,” Diyoza circled the song on the board. “You Will Be Found is our closing number. Now we just need to sort out who’s fighting for the remaining ones. Uh… Lighthouse stand over there, Be Here For You by the piano, Lean On stay seated, Count On Me stand in the middle, Don't Give Up On Me by the door and There For You stand by me.” 

They split up into the groups. Some people changed their choices from the votes and some people stayed the same. Clarke stuck with “Lean On” and Bellamy with “Count On Me”, but she was joined by Murphy and Raven and he was supported by Octavia, Jasper and Finn. Maya stayed with “Lighthouse” and Monty, Harper and Miller moved to “Don't Give Up On Me” with Wells.

Diyoza glanced at the teams, “You have one week, prepare your performances. I’ll be spending the time constructively, by doing _completely_ legal recon on the teams we’re up against.” 

No one questioned the fact that she had to specify it would be legal.

~

Clarke made her way to the music room for the rehearsal of “Lean On”, opening the door to find Raven on top of Murphy and smeared dark lipstick all over her best friend’s cheek. She sighed, decided not to mention it, and sat down on the stool by the piano, pressing firmly down on the lowest key to startle them apart. 

“Hey Clarke,” Raven laughed nervously, climbing off from Murphy and dusting herself down. She corrected the buttons of the top of her henley shirt and smoothed her the wisps of hair on the top of her head. “You’re early?” 

Clarke refused to be shaken by the occasion and smirked, “Apparently you’re earlier.” 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Murphy started, but Raven shot him an unimpressed look. 

“This is _exactly_ what it looks like,” she clarified. “But not in the way you think.” 

Murphy pulled his jacket back on as he adjusted his position on the chair, “Just casual. Absolutely no feelings whatsoever.”

“Right,” Clarke nodded. “Whatever you call it, can you do it some time _other_ than rehearsal?” 

The pair looked at each other sheepishly before nodding, “Absolutely.” 

Clarke tried to hide her smile by biting on her lower lip, but it didn’t do much so instead she turned to her phone. “Do you guys know the lyrics?”

“Yeah,” Murphy broke the silence. “I know them.”

“I also know the lyrics,” Raven replied stiffly. 

“Good,” Clarke smiled. “Then let’s get to work.” 

~

 _“If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I’ll sail the world to find you,”_ Bellamy sang. _“If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see, I’ll be the light to guide you.”_

Octavia continued, _“Find out what we’re made of, when we are called to help our friends in need, you can count on me like one, two, three, I’ll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two, you’ll be there, ‘cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.”_

 _“Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah,”_ they harmonised before Jasper took over. 

_“If you’re tossing and you’re turning and you just can’t fall asleep, I’ll sing a song beside you, and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, everyday I will remind you, oh.”_

_“Find out what we’re made of, when we are called to help our friends in need, you can count on me like one, two, three, I’ll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two, you’ll be there, ‘cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah,”_ Finn finished until they joined together. 

_You’ll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I’ll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You know you can_

_Count on me like one, two, three_

_I’ll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two_

_And you’ll be there_

_‘Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooh, ooh,_

_You can count on me ‘cause I can count on you_

They finished the song and Jasper pumped his fist, “We sound awesome.” 

“We do,” Finn shrugged. “It’s a fact.” 

Octavia grinned, “We just need to make it into a _performance_. It’s show choir, not boring choir.” 

“Well put,” Jasper praised her, “How do we do that, exactly?” 

~

It wasn’t long before it was the end of the week and everyone was ready to go. Tensions were rising between the competing groups and no one had heard anything from Maya’s or Monty’s group that could give away what they were doing which meant the final performances were highly anticipated. Not to mention that Diyoza had decided at the last minute that instead of holding the performances in the music room like usual, they were going to take place in the auditorium like the auditions had. “ _No pressure,_ ” she had said. 

_Yeah_ , Clarke scoffed. _No pressure._

First up was Monty’s group singing “Don’t Give Up On Me”. Monty, Miller, Harper and Wells took their places on the stage. Monty began to strum his guitar, smiling at Harper as she started to sing. _“I will fight, I will fight for you, I always do until my heart is black and blue.”_

 _“And I will stay,”_ Wells took the next line, _“I will stay with you. We’ll make it to the other side, like lovers do.”_

Miller smiled at Monty before starting his verse, _“I’ll reach my hands out in the dark and wait for yours to interlock, I’ll wait for you, I’ll wait for you.”_

 _“‘Cause I’m not giving up, I’m not giving up, giving up, no, not yet,”_ Monty took the first part of the chorus before they all joined together on the second. _“Even when I’m down to my last breath, even when they say there’s nothing left, so don’t give up on.”_

_I’m not giving up, I’m not giving up,_

_Giving up, no, not me_

_Even when nobody else believes_

_I’m not going down that easily_

_So, don’t give up on me_

Harper and Monty took it together, her moving to put an arm around him as the next verse started. _“And I will hold, I’ll hold onto you, no matter what this world’ll throw, it won’t shake me loose.”_

 _“I’ll reach my hands out in the dark and wait for yours to interlock, I’ll wait for you, I’ll wait for you,”_ Wells and Miller continued. 

_‘Cause I’m not giving up,_

_I’m not giving up, giving up_

_No, not yet_

_Even when I’m down to my last breath_

_Even when they say there’s nothing left_

_So don’t give up on_

_I’m not giving up, I’m not giving up_

_Giving up, no, not me_

_Even when nobody else believes_

_I’m not going down that easily_

_So, don’t give up on me_

It was all acoustic and low key, and perfect for the given theme. Clarke smiled at their work as the sound filtered down to only the guitar and Monty as he sang the last verse. _“I will fight, I will fight for you, I always do until my heart is black and blue.”_

There was a brief round of applause and Diyoza was the last to stop, “Well done guys, I liked that. Fits the theme and you sounded really good, hope group two can top it. Blakes and co, show us what you got.” 

“Blakes and co? Really?” Jasper seemed mildly offended as the group took to the stage. “I’ve been demoted to ‘and co’. This really is a low point for me.” 

Octavia rolled her eyes, mussing his hair as she walked past him onto the stage. “Are you that offended to be associated with us? I thought we were _friends_ , Jas.” He bumped his hip into hers before getting in position, knocking her off course slightly and causing her to throw an eye roll in his direction. 

The performance was identical to the time they rehearsed it. There weren’t many ways to spice up that song and for once, Octavia had drawn a blank. Sure, she’d pulled on a fancy hat to make up for it but their performance was pretty similar to the previous one, making Diyoza realise that no matter what happened, they couldn’t have both songs. A tad disappointing since she’d enjoyed both performances. Not that she’d give them _that_ much praise for it. Wouldn’t want to make them cocky. 

“Well done,” she said curtly. “You sounded good. ‘Lean On’, you’re next.” 

Clarke nodded and walked onto the stage, Murphy coming in from her side and Raven from the other as they met in the middle. She studied them briefly, noticing how their eyes kept flickering towards each other. Clarke rolled her eyes, “Keep it in your pants this time, will you?” 

Murphy’s laugh turned into a fake coughing fit after a stern look from Raven, which made Clarke want to cry with laughter so much and she would have if they weren’t about to perform. She steeled herself and nodded at them as the music kicked in. 

_“Do you recall, not long ago, we would walk on the sidewalk, innocent, remember? All we did was care for eachother,”_ Clarke started, looking to Murphy to continue. 

He smiled, _“But the night was warm, and we were bold and young, all around the wind blows, we would only hold on to get go.”_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_All we need is somebody to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_All we need is somebody to lean on_

Raven took over for the next verse, _“What will we do when we get old? Will we walk down the same road? Will you be there by my side? Standing strong as the waves roll over, when the nights are long, longing for you to come home, all around the wind blows, we would only hold on to let go.”_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_All we need is somebody to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_“All we need is somebody to lean on,”_ Clarke grinned. 

_“All we need is somebody to lean on,”_ Murphy repeated.

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_All we need is somebody to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

Diyoza nodded at them, “I liked it, but admittedly I have a favourite. Monty’s group reigns supreme for now. Think you can change my mind, Vie?” 

Maya shrugged, her initial shyness around the group having long since evaporated. “I think I can try.” 

She was going solo, without the backing of a group to share the song with. If the song was chosen for Sectionals then even though she’d have the others for supporting vocals, the song would ultimately be Maya’s and Diyoza decided she would be happy if that ended up happening. She liked Maya. 

This time it wasn’t Maya and her ukulele like during the audition, it was just Maya and the backing music and an empty stage. With the exception of instead of staring at her from the wings, Jasper was in the front row wearing a smile bigger than the auditorium and a thumbs up for encouragement. She smiled at him before the music started and she wrapped a hand around the mic. 

_“Won’t put your feelings on the table,”_ her voice was lower than usual as she reached the notes, and she sounded different but it wasn’t unwelcome. It was pretty calming, actually. _“Don’t ever say what’s on your mind. You go from all-in to unstable, and I’m left to read between the lines. I wanna take all your broken, hold it together like glue, know if you leave the door open, I’ll come through. I’ll be careful with your heart now, I know your fragile, baby when it’s dark out, I’ll be your lighthouse.”_

She picked up the mic from the stand and took a step away, her smile growing, _“I could chase away the voices in your head, take away the pressure, you can let your guard down, I’ll be your lighthouse.”_

_You know sometimes you like to check out_

_Lock all your issues in a safe_

_I know that trust is hard to give out_

_Whatever’s left I’ll gladly take_

_I wanna fix all your broken_

_Hold it together like glue_

_Know if you leave the door open_

_I’ll come through_

_“I’ll be careful with your heart now, I know you’re fragile, baby when it’s dark out, I’ll be your lighthouse,”_ Maya stepped closer to the edge of the stage, her smile enough to brighten the entire dimly lit auditorium— which annoyed Diyoza slightly, but only because there was supposed to be someone in the control panel to lift the lights and they hadn’t showed in time for any of the other performances. _“I could chase away the voices in your head, take away the pressure, you can let your guard down.”_

_I’ll be your lighthouse_

There was an instrumental break and Maya enjoyed herself, dancing a little as Jasper stood on— and almost fell off— his seat to do the same in support of her. The music died down and she got to the end of the song, placing the mic back on the stand and getting quieter. 

_I’ll be careful with your heart now_

_I know you’re fragile_

_Baby, when it’s dark out_

_I’ll be your lighthouse_

The room broke into applause. Maya’s performance was hands down better than all the others. She was guaranteed the opening spot at Sectionals. Diyoza stood up and clapped, and the eleven others followed as Maya blushed and ducked her head. “Forget lighthouse,” the older woman grinned, “You’re a goddamn tiny _powerhouse_ , that’s what you are.” 

“Come on,” Jasper piped up from the front row, “She’s very clearly _both._ ” 

Diyoza looked around the room, “Looks like we’ve come to a decision. Maya? Congratulations, you’re our frontrunner for Sectionals. You Will Be Found is for closing, so now we just have the middle to decide on. Can do votes, you all just performed so I’m going to make the decision myself. It’s a competition, you’ll all vote for yourselves. Don’t Give Up On Me, that’s going to be our middle number. I think we did well today.” A pause, and then she added. “This was fun. Drinks to celebrate? Fuck, you’re all underage. Fuck, I probably shouldn’t be saying ‘fuck’ around you either. Damn it, I need more friends my own age. I’m bringing Kane to the next game night.” 

The others shared a look of confusion, wondering how to respond to that. 

She noticed that they were still there and pulled a face, “What are you doing? Go, be teenagers somewhere else, class dismissed.” 

As they trickled out of the auditorium, the kids could hear the beginning of her phone call. “Kane? It’s Diyoza. I’m six months pregnant and want a drink so I’m having some vicariously through you tonight and I’m not accepting any arguments. Of course it’s bring your own tequila, I’m expecting a kid and teach for a living— do you really think I’m made of money?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included/referenced in this chapter:
> 
> • Lighthouse - Georgia Ku (Maya’s suggestion and solo)  
> • Be Here For You - Sam Tinnesz (Monty’s suggestion)  
> • You Will Be Found - Cast of Dear Evan Hansen (Harper’s suggestion)  
> • Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake (Clarke’s suggestion)  
> • Count On Me - Bruno Mars (Bellamy’s suggestion)  
> • Don't Give Up On Me - Andy Grammer (Miller’s suggestion)  
> • There For You - Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan (Octavia’s suggestion)


	6. Fundraising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #2 of the journey to Sectionals: raising the money to get there.

“We have been practicing for weeks, and I have to say… you guys aren’t terrible. We’re on track for Sectionals. Our opponents this time are Polis Academy Sons of Pitches and the Loose Canons. I’ve done recon at both and I’d say we have a solid chance against the Canons but Polis is a wild card I’ve not had to deal with before,” Diyoza greeted them with what seemed to be a briefing rather than instructions. “To simplify it, I’ve seen Polis, they do something different every time. Their coach Nia Winters is known as the Ice Queen, and she likes winning. Which is why we’ll get that much more satisfaction from wiping the floor with them at Sectionals.” 

Clarke laughed. Diyoza sure had a way of getting everyone pumped to perform. 

“But we have a problem…” 

Everyone groaned and waited in anticipation for the coming bad news. 

“Hit us with it Mrs D, rip off the bandaid,” Miller sighed. 

Diyoza shrugged before replying. “Principal Jaha isn’t interested in paying for transport to Sectionals, which are held at Polis this year. We have to find a way to raise the money ourselves, unless we fancy forfeiting costumes— which isn’t happening.” 

Octavia groaned louder than everyone else. “Your dad’s a dick, Wells.” 

“O, language,” Bellamy swatted her in the arm lightly. 

“For legal reasons, I can’t say I agree with that comment. But I’m not going to deny that you have a good point, Octavia. No offence Wells. Please keep comments about Jaha out of the classroom though, since I am supposed to report them. I won’t, but don’t make it harder for me,” Diyoza replied. 

Wells pulled a face, “None taken. Any fundraising ideas?” 

Harper put up a hand, “We could do a showcase? Sell tickets and then do performances to raise the money?”

Monty shot up, “I have a friend in the AV club who can help us set up a livestream? We can sell online tickets as well.” 

“If we turn it into an annual thing then we won’t have the same problem next year?” Jasper suggested. 

“Perfect.” Diyoza announced, “You can do solos, or duets, small groups, whatever you want. Get out information, sort out the livestream, see which members of the band will work for free… you know what to do.” 

~

In the week that went by fast, Saturday arrived more quickly than anyone could have expected. Diyoza and Octavia worked together to organise the line-up, and everyone had dressed up for the occasion. Diyoza had literally branded it as “A Night To Remember” and Monty and Wick had been working almost non-stop to perfect the conditions for the livestream. 

Jasper was testing out the livestream while Maya watched from her phone, and there was a link to it up in the choir room so they could be caught up. Clarke looked up from her phone to see Maya walking around the stage to get a feel for the atmosphere as people slowly trickled in, and Jasper doing a gameshow style introduction for everyone while he looked at the setlist. 

Clarke’s phone buzzed and she froze when she saw the text message from her mother. 

_Abby Griffin:_

> I’m here, sitting in the third row.
> 
> When are you on?

She blinked, taken by surprise. Clarke had no idea that she would be coming, and this brought on even more nerves than the performance would have caused already. Unconsciously, Clarke found herself smoothing down the creases on her black dress and tapping the table next to her. _It’s fine_ , she decided. _I’m after the intermission, I have time to pull myself together._

“It’s showtime ladies and gentlemen,” Jasper’s voice echoed through all the speakers, startling Clarke out of her days. “Tonight has been branded ‘A Night To Remember’, and the Arkadia High Delinquents would have it no other way! We are raising money to take ourselves to Sectionals— and beyond— and would appreciate any and all donations. Of course, you’ve already all bought your tickets, and we’re raking in the virtual cash thanks to my pal Monty’s genius, but every little bit counts! Now, without further ado, the beautifully talented Maya Vie is about to steal all of your hearts.” He stepped out of the way of the camera and winked, giving a thumbs up to Maya as she rolled her eyes at him and blushed. 

Behind her, Shaw took his place at the piano. 

Maya stood behind the mic, taking a deep breath before starting to sing. _“You almost had me fooled. Tell me that I was nothing without you, oh. That after everything you’ve done. I can thank you for how strong I have become…”_

_‘Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I could tell_

_I’ll just say this is I’ll wish you farewell_

_I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees_

_Praying_

_I’m proud of who I am_

_No more monsters, I can breathe again_

_And you said that I was done_

_Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come_

She took the mic off the stand and walked to the edge of the stage, _“‘Cause I can make it on my own, oh. I don’t need you, I found a strength I’ve never known. I’ll bring thunder, I’ll bring burn, oh. When I’m finished, they won’t even know your name…”_

_You brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I could tell_

_I’ll just say this is I’ll wish you farewell_

_I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees_

_Praying_

_Oh, sometimes I pray for you at night_

_Someday maybe you’ll see the light_

_Oh, some say in life you gonna get what you give_

_But somethings only God can forgive_

_I hope you’re somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees_

_Praying_

She took a bow and put the mic back, and the audience cheered and praised her for being the first person on, and absolutely _killing_ it. Jasper screamed his appreciation so loud his mic crackled with feedback and caused everyone to wince. Not that he cared, of course, since he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of being Maya’s biggest hype-man. Maya joined him at the side and threw her arms around his neck.

Jasper composed himself long enough to introduce the next person, Octavia. “Next up we have Octavia Blake, no further introduction needed. Although if I do say so myself, she is on _fire_ tonight.” 

Octavia rolled her eyes as she walked onto the stage, taking Maya’s place as the music started and the spotlight shone over her, illuminating her and only her. Jasper’s introduction had been less of an introduction, and more of a hint, which became more obvious when she started to sing. _“She’s just a girl and she’s on fire…”_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like highway_

_She’s living in a world and it’s on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she’s burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she’s not backing down_

_“This girl is on fire… This girl is on fire…”_ Octavia made eye contact with Bellamy who was cheering her on from the side, and Diyoza winked at her from the back of the auditorium. _“She’s walking on fire…”_

_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she’s a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes,_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try, but you’ll never forget her name_

_She’s on top of the world, hottest of the hottest girls_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_

_And we’re burning it down_

_Oh, got our head in the clouds_

_And we’re not coming down_

She grinned, holding the mic and raising one hand towards the ceiling. _“This girl is on fire… This girl is on fire…”_

_She’s walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands as she goes by_

_‘Cause they can see the flame that’s in her eyes_

_Watch her as she’s lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she’s a lonely girl_

_And it’s a lonely world_

_But she gon’ let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She’s walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She’s just a girl and she’s on fire…_

Octavia put the mic back and took a bow, raising her hands with the biggest smile on her face. Something caught her eye and instead of leaving into the wings she jumped off the front of the stage and ran up the steps, colliding and wrapping her arms around a dark-haired woman half-way up the auditorium. Wick redirected the camera and zoomed in on it, enough to catch the two of them full in the frame and expanding the view slightly to contain Bellamy as he joined them. 

“You came,” Octavia whispered.

“Of course I did,” Aurora replied. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

~

Murphy slung an arm over Clarke and pulled her along backstage to watch him from the wings. “Come on, Griffin. I can tell when you’re hiding something. What’s up?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” she lied, peering through the side of the curtain to scan the audience until she spotted her mother. Murphy leant over the top of her, tall enough to spot Abby over Clarke’s head. 

“Well you could’ve said something. When did you find out she was coming?” He pulled Clarke away from the curtain. 

Clarke shrugged, “Less than twenty minutes ago.” 

“Well it could’ve been worse,” Murphy suggested. 

“How could this be worse? My _mom_ is here! She hasn’t heard me sing since my dad died,” Clarke shifted nervously. 

He put a hand on each of her shoulders, “Abby has heard me sing like _twice_ , so who knows? Maybe she’ll be focusing on how charming I am.” 

“Really?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Murphy frowned. “Am I not charming?” 

She punched him in the arm lightly. “I’m fine. I will be fine. I’ve got until the intermission to pull myself together, remember? Just go out there and kill it, and stop worrying about me.” 

Jasper came on with Murphy’s cue, “We have John Murphy up next, with his annoyingly good voice and his always-on-point song choices. This is definitely one of those. Come on Murphy, how are we feeling tonight?” 

Murphy gave Clarke a mock salute before backing out onto the stage and spinning around to face the audience. He made a show of cracking his knuckles and rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows before nodding to the band to start with the intro. _“Birds flying high, you know how I feel… sun in the sky, you know how I feel…”_

_Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel_

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me…_

He winked at the camera, _“And I’m feeling good…”_

_I’m feeling good._

_Fish in the sea, you know I feel_

_River running free, you know how I feel_

_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me_

_And I’m feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun_

_You know what I mean, don’t you know?_

_Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That’s what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world for me_

_Oh, for me…_

He walked across the stage like he owned it, causing Raven to give him an eye roll from where she was watching from the other side. Murphy circled back around to the centre in time for the next verse, _“Stars, when you shine, you know how I feel. Scent of the pine, you know how I feel…”_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how iI feel_

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life_

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life_

_It’s a new dawn_

_It’s a new day_

_It’s a new life, a new life for me…_

Murphy waited for the band to reach a crescendo and die down a little again as he spread his arms out in front of the mic, which at some point he had placed back on its stand. _“And I’m feeling good… I’m feeling good… I feel so good...”_

_I feel so good._

He took the most dramatic bow possible and exited the stage, throwing his arm back around Clarke as they walked back through the corridors to watch the rest up until the intermission. There were three more performances left until then: Finn, Wells and Jasper. 

Jasper’s introduction for Finn was short, and Murphy and Clarke could hear him singing “Man in the Mirror” already by the time they got to the choir room and sat down. Since she had already performed, Octavia was sitting in the audience with her mother and Bellamy would be going on stage after the intermission. 

Clarke looked at the setlist before realising she was supposed to be closing the show. _Closing the show._ Bad idea. Very bad idea. “Uhh… guys?” She looked around and Murphy rapped on one of the tables to get everyone’s attention. Clarke smiled at him in thanks before continuing, playing her nerves down as just performance jitters. “I just realised I’m closing? Could I… not do that?” 

“Swap with me,” Miller shrugged. “No big deal, right? I’m on straight after Bellamy. All we gotta do is tell Jasper in the intermission so he knows when to introduce you.” 

“Thanks, Miller,” Clarke smiled. That was surprisingly easy. Did Miller realise what he’d just volunteered to do? Well, he was doing it now. She crossed out her name and wrote it in between Bellamy and Raven, drawing a little arrow to place Miller where she was. 

Finn finished his song and she watched as Wells took the stage and displaced Shaw at the piano. Clarke smiled to herself as she remembered how he used to be so reluctant when his dad forced him to take piano lessons, but he seemed to have grown into it by now. 

_“We don’t have to take our clothes off, to have a good time…”_ she hummed along to his singing. Of course, since he’d started taking piano lessons his voice had broken and he could no longer hit the high notes, but since he’d joined glee club Clarke had only heard him sing with a backing track, so it was nice to see him playing the piano. 

Monty looked up as Wells finished, “It’s Jasper’s turn.” He disappeared to watch from the wings and as the backing track started, everyone crowded around the monitor projecting the livestream as Jasper waltzed onto the stage during the elongated beginning beats of the song. Jasper had a way of captivating the crowd in a way that no one else could, and Maya picked up another mic and hovered at the side to introduce him. 

“So Jasper is a brilliant performer, and since he gave me such a glowing introduction, I thought I’d return the favour. You never forget one of his performances, and I’d never want to, so please put your hands together for Jasper Jordan!” 

Jasper picked up the mic, passing it between his hands until he heard his cue. _“I love you, but I gotta stay true. My morals got me on my knees, I’m begging please, stop playing games… I don’t know what this is, but you got me good, just like you knew you would…”_

_I don’t know what you do, but you do it well_

_I’m under your spell_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

_I said release me_

_Now you think that I_

_Will be something on the side_

_But you gotta understand that I need a woman_

_Who can take my hand, yes, I do_

_I don’t know what this is_

_But you got me good_

_Just like you knew you would_

_I don’t know what you do, but you do it well_

_I’m under your spell_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

The entire crowd was clapping along by the time he got to the next part, along with the audience on the livestream. _“You got me begging, you got me begging, you got me begging…”_

_Mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

_I’m begging you for mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_I’m begging you for mercy_

_I’m begging you for mercy_

_I’m begging you for mercy_

_Why won’t you release me?_

_Mercy, begging you for mercy_

_You got me begging, down on my knees, I said_

_You got me begging_

_Begging you for mercy_

_You got me begging_

_I’m begging you for mercy…_

Jasper took a bow and the curtain slowly fell in front of him so that he was the last thing the audience saw before the intermission. “Now _that_ is how you end the first part of a show,” he grinned. 

~

During the intermission, Miller told Jasper that he was swapping slots with Clarke and although Jasper was a little surprised, he thanked Miller for giving him a heads up and the show continued. Harper was the first act up when it started again and the curtain lifted slowly to reveal her sitting on a stool on the stage holding the microphone. 

Harper smiled, _“Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so, you said your mother only smiled on her TV show, you’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope, I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty-eight years old…”_

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_

_And you’re spilling like an overflowing sink_

_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece_

_And now you’re tearing through the pages and the ink_

_Everything is blue_

_His pills, his hands, his jeans_

_And now i’m covered in the colours pulled apart at the seams_

_And it’s blue_

_And it’s blue_

_Everything is grey_

_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_

_And now he’s so devoid of colour_

_He don’t know what it means_

_And it’s blue_

_And he’s blue_

_You were a vision in the morning when the light came through_

_I know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve lied with you_

_You said you’ll never be forgiven til your boys are too_

_And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you_

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_

_And you’re spilling like an overflowing sink_

_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece_

_And now you’re tearing through the pages and the ink_

_Everything is blue_

_His pills, his hands, his jeans_

_And now i’m covered in the colours pulled apart at the seams_

_And it’s blue_

_And it’s blue_

_Everything is grey_

_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_

_And now he’s so devoid of colour_

_He don’t know what it means_

_And it’s blue_

_And he’s blue_

_Everything is blue_

_Everything is blue_

_Everything is blue_

_Everything is blue_

She stood up and took a bow as the audience clapped, and swapped places with Monty. Jasper did his introduction as Monty sat down at the piano, his fingers dancing over the keys as he started straight away. 

“If you’re watching this online right now, that was Monty’s idea, so you gotta send my boy some love! Monty Green, everybody,” Jasper applauded and the audience followed suit as Monty repeated the first piano bars of the song until he could start. 

He leant into the mic on the piano, _“Cold bones, yeah that’s my love. She hides away like a ghost. Ooh, does she know that we bleed the same? Ooh, don’t wanna cry but I break that way.”_

The band joined in quietly to accompany him as he started the next verse. _“Cold sheet, oh where’s my love? I am searching high, searching low in the night, ooh, does she know that we bleed the same? Ooh, don’t wanna cry but I break that way.”_

_Did she run away?_

_Did she run away?_

_I don’t know_

_If she ran away, if she ran away_

_Come back home_

_Just come home_

_I got a fear_

_Oh, in my blood_

_She was carried up_

_Into the clouds, high above_

_Ooh, if you bled, I’ll bleed the same_

_Ooh, if you’re scared, I’m on my way_

_Did you run away?_

_Did you run away?_

_I don’t need to know_

_If you ran away, if you ran away_

_Come back home_

_Just come home_

Bellamy hovered in the wings, psyching himself up for the performance. So far he’d only sang in front of the club, so to go out in front of the auditorium and livestream was pretty damn daunting. He let out a breath as the crowd cheered for Monty and Jasper began the introduction, but he wasn’t really listening to it. 

“Nervous?” 

He spun around, but it was only Clarke. Bellamy shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “A little. Okay, more than a little.” 

Clarke smiled, “Same. I’m just gonna take my dad’s advice. He used to say ‘Screw fear, if you want something go and get it’.” 

“My mom used to say something similar,” he agreed. “Just gotta go out there and kill it.” 

She gestured towards the stage. “Of course you’ll kill it. You always do. But I think that was your cue.” 

Bellamy sent her one last smile before walking out onto the stage and looking up to see the audience. The room was half full, but there were people on the livestream as well that he couldn’t see. After taking a second to scan the room, he spotted Octavia and she gave him a thumbs up. He took a deep breath. _Screw fear, I’m telling my own damn story._ He nodded at Shaw and the band and got ready to start singing. 

_Once there was a way, to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way… to get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles awake you when you rise_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Once there was a way, to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way… to get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles awake you when you rise_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_“Once there was a way to get back homeward… once there was a way… to get back home, sleep pretty darling, do not cry…”_ He smiled at Clarke on the side, _“And I will sing a lullaby…”_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles awake you when you rise_

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

Octavia was the first to stand up and start clapping. She was followed by his mother, and then Diyoza, and then a dozen other people who he didn’t know and the sound of the audience filled Bellamy’s ears as he took a bow and left the stage grinning. 

Clarke was still clapping when he stopped next to her, taking a swig from a bottle of water and leaning against a side table. Bellamy closed his eyes, taking in the atmosphere completely. “How did that feel?” She asked him, laughing. 

“Pretty damn good,” Bellamy replied with a grin. 

She smiled, “I should hope so. You fucking killed it out there.”

“Think you can top it, Princess? You’re next, aren’t you?” He smirked. 

Clarke shrugged innocently, “Well who would I be if I didn’t try?” She raised her eyebrows in a challenge before walking out onto the stage. As she looked back at Bellamy and winked, she spotted Murphy as he arrived behind him, both of them watching intently. 

She spotted her mother and didn’t make eye contact. _Breathe._ Clarke breathed. _Focus._ She focused. She nodded to the band and picked up the mic. _“Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what’s really on the inside? All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry, never made me blink one time…”_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don’t need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I’ll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you_

_I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it began_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_‘Cause I will love you unconditionally_

Clarke grinned at her friends, and even found the courage to lock eyes with her mother, who to her surprise, had actual tears in her eyes as she finished. _“I will love you unconditionally. I will love you… I will love you unconditionally…”_

She left the stage with a massive grin on her face as she sat down on top of the table. “That was… fun.” 

“THAT IS HOW IT’S DONE!” Murphy cheered, “Ladies and gentlemen, take _notes_!” 

Bellamy nodded, “That was impressive, Clarke.” 

Raven appeared, smoothing down her dark jumpsuit that had stitching on it giving the impression of constellations in the night sky. “You’re good, Griffin. Dare me to top it?” 

Murphy laughed, “Are we all just trying to outdo each other at this point?” 

She shrugged, “It’s fun, why not? Bet you’re regretting going near the beginning now.” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Raven, you do know that _Diyoza_ is going on tonight, right? Like right after you? She’ll definitely try and outdo all of us.” 

“I have to say, I’m looking forward to seeing _that_ ,” Raven smirked. “But I gotta go, I’ve got an audience to wow.” 

Raven put a smile on her face and walked out onto the stage, nodding at Shaw and positioning herself behind the mic stand. _“Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence as it’s ending, Like we never had a chance.”_

“She’s doing Skyscraper, Demi Lovato,” Murphy realised. “She’s literally going to bring the house down.” 

_Do you have to_

_Make me feel like_

_There’s nothing left of me_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I’m made of glass_

_Like I’m made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you_

_Feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows_

_Still are broken_

_But I’m standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I’m made of glass_

_Like I’m made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Raven picked up the mic and dominated the stage, the light catching the stitched constellations on her jumpsuit and making it seem like she was lit up. _“Go run, run, run, I’m gonna stay right here, watch you disappear, yeah, go run, run, run, it’s a long way down, but I am closer to the clouds up here…”_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I’m made of glass_

_Like I’m made of paper_

_Oh, oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_“Like a skyscraper…”_ She looked up and put the mic back. 

Bellamy shook his head, mystified, “She killed it.”

“Slaughtered it,” Clarke whispered. 

“Nothing left, really,” Murphy stared at Raven as she walked off the stage. “Wow.” 

Raven laughed, “Wow? Is that all you can manage?” 

He let out a breath. “Wow.” 

“You weren’t too bad yourself,” she smirked. “Now are we gonna take seats at the back of the auditorium and watch Diyoza blow everyone away? Or are we gonna stand here for the rest of the night. Pick your jaws up off the floor and lets go!” Raven marched off. 

The group collected in the free seats at the back of the auditorium, and Octavia left her seat to join them. “Is Diyoza up next?” 

“Yeah,” Monty nodded. 

“The evening is drawing to a close,” Jasper sighed, “But we have two more performances yet. Without further ado, our glee club mentor Charmaine Diyoza…” 

Harper whistled, leaning over the back of the seat in front, which happened to be Monty’s. “I don’t think any of us are mentally prepared for this.” 

The piano started, and Murphy’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. I know what song she’s doing.” 

“What?” Clarke asked, but Diyoza was already singing. 

_Listen_

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can’t complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It’s only beginning to find release_

“Diyoza is doing Beyoncé,” Octavia whispered, staring at the stage. “This is why she’s my favourite teacher.” 

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own, all ‘cause you won’t listen_

_Listen_

_I am alone at a crossroads_

_I’m not at home in my own home_

_And I’ve tried and tried to say what’s on my mind_

_You should have known_

_Oh, now I’m done believing you_

_You don’t know what I’m feeling_

_I’m more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I’ve gotta find my own._

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died so long ago_

_Oh, I’m screaming out and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or worse_

_Into your own, all ‘cause you won’t listen_

Diyoza put her hands up, closing her eyes as she gained power and the rest of the group couldn’t tear their eyes away. _“Listen, I am alone at a crossroads, I’m not at home in my own home, and I’ve tried and tried to say what’s on my mind… you should have known…”_

_Oh, now I’m done believing you_

_You don’t know what I’m feeling_

_I’m more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I’ve gotta find my own_

_I don’t know where I belong_

_But I’ll be moving on_

_If you don’t, if you won’t_

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but I will complete_

_Oh, now I’m done believing you_

_You don’t know what I’m feeling_

_I’m more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I’ve gotta find my own_

_My own_

To say it was a standing ovation would be the understatement of the century. Octavia was the first to regain her senses and she stood up, clapping slowly. The rest of the delinquents soon followed her lead and got to their feet as they applauded, followed by the rest of the auditorium and without a doubt more than a few of the people on the livestream. 

“How the fuck is Miller supposed to follow that? I couldn’t do it. How could _anyone_ follow that? That was _insane_!” Clarke sat back down as Jasper introduced Miller. “It’s impossible, right? No one could top that. No one could follow that. She literally ended the show!”

Murphy shrugged, “I wouldn’t want to follow that performance, but you’ve only seen Miller perform at a solid eight. If he wanted to reach a ten, which he probably does, it’ll happen now.” 

Speaking of Miller, he walked on stage and waved at the crowd. The other delinquents let out a cheer from the back in support and the band kicked in behind him. _“And now the end is near, and so I face the final curtain, my friend, I’ll say it clear, I’ll state my case of which I’m certain, I’ve lived a life that’s full, I travelled each and every highway, and more, much more than this, I did it my way…”_

“Called it,” Murphy muttered. “Miller at 100%. I swear it’s like everyone thought ‘fuck it’ tonight and just pulled out all the stops.” 

_Regrets, I’ve had a few_

_But, then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exemption_

_I planned each chartered course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_And more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

_Yes, there were times_

_I’m sure you knew_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all_

_When there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all_

_And I stood tall_

_And did it my way_

_I’ve loved, I’ve laughed and cried_

_I’ve had my fill, my share of losing_

_And now, as tears subside_

_I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that_

_And may I say, not in a shy way_

_Oh no, oh no, not me_

_I did it my way_

_For what is a man?_

_What has he got?_

_If not himself, then he has naught_

_To say the things he truly feels_

_And not the words of one who kneels_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_

Miller grinned, putting his mic back in the stand before finishing softly, _“Yes, it was my way…”_

~

Diyoza called them into the choir room as people began to file out of the auditorium. “Right, I’m letting you all know that we raised enough money for the Sectionals transport, and a little extra that we can store away for props or costumes or whatever we could need. You guys were awesome tonight.” 

“In Diyoza we trust,” Jasper curtseyed to her, “I’m never judging any of your decisions ever again. I am still in shock from your performance.” 

“I vote we get pizza,” Octavia announced. “We were all fucking amazing, and deserve to celebrate. Polis Academy can kiss our asses, we are going to Sectionals and we are going to _win._ ” 

Miller grinned, “Couldn’t have said it better myself mini Blake.”

“I’m going to let you off calling me mini Blake _just this once_ because your performance made me want to cry happy tears,” she narrowed her eyes at him. 

Diyoza laughed, “Everybody grab your things, pizza it is.” 

Clarke’s phone buzzed and she spotted a message from her mother. 

_Abigail Griffin:_

> I’m outside, can you meet me?

She swallowed thickly and grabbed her bag, walking outside until she found her mother in the crowd of people leaving. “Mom?” 

Abby turned around to face her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m proud of you, you know that right? You were amazing.” 

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, melting into her mom’s coat. “Thanks. Is it okay if I get pizza with the others to celebrate? We met our goal for the Sectionals money.” 

“Of course, honey. As long as you’re back by 10:30,” she smiled. 

So the Delinquents went for pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included/referenced in this chapter:  
> • Praying - Kesha (Maya's solo)  
> • Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys (Octavia's solo)  
> • Feeling Good - Michael Bublé (Murphy's solo)  
> • Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson (Finn’s solo)  
> • We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off - Ella Eyre (Wells' solo)  
> • Mercy - Duffy (Jasper’s solo)  
> • Colors (stripped) - Halsey (Harper’s solo)  
> • Where Is My Love (Alt Version) - SYML (Monty’s solo)  
> • Golden Slumbers - The Beatles (Bellamy’s solo)  
> • Unconditionally - Katy Perry (Clarke’s solo)  
> • Skyscraper - Demi Lovato (Raven’s solo)  
> • Listen - Beyoncé (Diyoza’s solo)  
> • My Way - Frank Sinatra (Miller’s solo)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included in this chapter:
> 
> • Set Fire To The Rain - Adele (Octavia’s audition)  
> • Home II - Dotan (Monty’s audition)  
> • You Make My Dreams - Daryl Hall & John Oates (Jasper’s audition)  
> • Lush Life (acoustic) - Zara Larsson (Harper’s audition)  
> • She’s So Lovely - Scouting For Girls (Finn’s audition)  
> • Forget You - CeeLo Green (Clarke’s audition)  
> • Feel It Still - Portugal. The Man (Murphy’s audition)  
> • Riptide - Vance Joy (Maya’s audition)  
> • Pompeii - Bastille (Miller’s audition)  
> • What If - Coldplay (Wells’ audition)  
> • Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld (Raven’s audition)


End file.
